Notre Histoire
by MathBeth
Summary: Wade Wilson est un écrivain solitaire de grande renommée, Peter Parker est un étudiant en journalisme fan des livres de Deadpool écrits par Wade. Or, le jour où Peter doit l'interviewer pour la sortie du film adapté des livres, il va très vite déchanter. Mais il se trouve que ni Wade ni le destin ne soient prêts à oublier cette rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

_« Vous ! Les innocents ! Gardez vos miches d'innocents loin de cette histoire ! Ceci est désormais un travail pour… Deadpool ! »  
>Deadpool dégaina son sabre et se mit en place, paré à l'attaque. Le robot gigantesque émit un grincement strident qui obligea le héros mercenaire à se boucher les oreilles<br>« Ohlà, tu es sexy mais c'est dingue ce que ta voix est agaçante mon grand ! »  
>Sur ce, il se précipita vers lui, évitant les vaines attaques de son ennemi et se lança, abattant le sabre d'un coup sec dans la figure métallique. Ce dernier grinça à nouveau, et une voix atone répéta inlassablement « Système cérébral touché, détruit à 60% .. » Deadpool en profita pour grimer sur la tête du robot et commença à danser de façon obscène en chantonnant ses exploits et sa future victoire. Il abattit un second coup de sabre sur la tête, traçant une ligne droite dans le métal. Il sauta de son perchoir et atterrit agilement sur le sol à l'aide d'une pirouette. Il était fier de lui, et son travail solitaire allait lui rapporter plus d'argent que s'il travaillait avec quelque organisation que ce soit. C'est alors qu'une douleur perçante envahit son corps et, alors qu'il baissa la tête, il s'aperçut qu'une lance en métal rouillé venait de le transpercer, répandant son sang partout sur son costume rouge et noir.<em>

« Non, ça ne va décidément pas . »

_Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et sentit le sang coller son costume à sa peau et la bile remonter dans son corps._

« Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! »

_Deadpool s'écroula sur le côté, hors d'haleine, ne pouvant plus respirer. « hey lecteur… on dirait que c'est le dernier livre qu'on vit ensemble.. » souffla-t-il. _

« Non ! »  
>Wade se leva d'un bond, excédé par ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à écrire une seule ligne qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort de son héros ? Il serra les poings et manqua d'envoyer l'ordinateur contre le mur blanc cassé de son appartement miteux. Non pas qu'il fut fauché, car depuis la parution du premier <em>Deadpool<em>, c'était une véritable petite fortune qu'il avait amassé. Mais cet appartement était toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque utilité d'en changer maintenant. Il essayait de boucler son dernier livre, mais il bloquait à la centième page et n'arrivait pas à envisager une autre solution que sa mort. Il souffla, et partit se coucher dans son fauteuil en traînant des pieds. Une fois affalé dedans, il observa les alentours d'un œil vide La pièce était quasiment vide, des pièces de pizza traînant çà et là, des tâches d'âge sur les murs blancs, un sol en parquet craquant et vieux. _Mon vrai petit asile personnel, _ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Mais il aimait l'idée de vivre dans sa propre décadence, entouré de son univers personnel, loin de celui des autres. Depuis quelques temps, il avait cessé de sortir, se faisait tout livrer, car de toutes façons il n'avait personne à voir dehors, personne ne l'appréciait, sûrement pas les fans.

Les fans, oui. Ils aimaient Deadpool, ils l'adorent. Même Wade aime sa création, il en est fier, et c'est pour cela qu'il veut qu'il meure. Il ne peux pas la faire évoluer plus, pas dans son état d'esprit. Pas dans son _état._

Le téléphone fixe, situé sur le guéridon à côté de lui, se mit à retentir vivement, tirant Wade de sa rêverie. Il décrocha à contrecœur à porta le combiné à son oreille. La voix agaçante de son éditrice se mit à jaser de l'appareil, et il recula le téléphone avec un air exaspéré.  
>« Monsieur Wilson ! Pour la centième fois ce mois, je n'ai TOUJOURS rien reçu !<br>-Holà Karen, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu peux m'appeler Wade. Ou chéri, c'est comme tu le désires.  
>-Je ne saurai jamais si Tu déteins sur Deadpool, ou s'il déteint sur toi… souffla-t-elle.<br>-Il est ma création. Il a forcément une part de moi en lui. »  
>Il se leva difficilement et embarqua le combiné avec lui autour de l'appartement et se promena alors qu'il conversait avec la femme pour qui il travaillait.<br>« De plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début. C'est plutôt moi que vous harcelait avec mes manuscrits. Vous voyez, le temps que vous avez perdu à ne pas me publier ! rit-il.  
>-Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez insolent ? Employez cette énergie que vous mettez dans vos vannes pour réaliser ce dernier livre.<br>-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'état le dernier. » Son ton était froid et il s'était arrêté devant son miroir mural.  
>« Je… Désolée, monsieur Wilson. J'avais cru comprendre que vous ne désiriez plus écrire. » Elle semblait confuse et gênée, mais la rancune de l'homme l'emporta sur la pitié.<br>« Je vous rappellerai quand j'aurai fini un tant soit peu. » Il ne dit rien de plus et raccrocha.  
>Il envoya le téléphone sur le fauteuil et retourna son attention sur le miroir.<p>

Il était assez grandet paraissait assez jeune pour son début de trentaine Ses cheveux blonds bombaient un peu sur sa nuque, et quelques boucles se formaient çà et là. Il avait été musclé autrefois, mais il laissait désormais l'honneur du muscle à son personnage, et son corps optait plus une morphologie fine et osseuse. Il avait été beau, désormais il se trouvait banal, à la limite de la laideur. Mais là encore, c'était sûrement l'intérieur qui se reflétait sur son corps.  
>Il soupira et retourna à son ordinateur. Quand il s'installa, il remarqua que sa boîte mail, marqué d'un vulgaire logo en forme de lettre clignotait. Quand il l'ouvrit, de nombreux mails de fans l'accueillirent de la boîte de spam, et une lettre d'un grand journal littéraire du moment était surlignée d'un jaune lumineux. Il n'aimait pas les journalistes, mais la curiosité le piqua et il se décida à cliquer dessus.<p>

_Monsieur Wade Wilson,  
>Je vous joins par mail car nos essais de contact par lettre officielle ainsi que par votre éditrice Mrs Karen Roan n'ont rien apporté. Notre rédaction aimerait s'entretenir avec vous avant la sortie du film basé sur votre premier livre de Deadpool. Etant donné que vous n'avez jamais donné d'interview avant, nous serions honorés de vous voir et d'obtenir vos impressions.<br>Merci de prendre en considération notre requête,  
>Avec nos respects, Page Ink Agency (PIA) .<em>

Le blond sourit face au ton professionnel du mail, et, après mûre réflexion, se décida enfin qu'après tout voir du monde ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça fera sûrement une bonne distraction.

_PIA,  
>Je suis d'accord, appelez mon éditrice pour qu'elle vous fournisse mes coordonnées de domicile, mais j'ai avant tout une question Serait-ce un rencard ?!<br>Je suis flatté, mais je crains ne pas être une grande source d'informations pour le livre et le film, je ne suis que l'auteur, pas le héros.  
>Bien à vous,<br>Wade Wilson._

Il gloussa et envoya le mail sans autre forme de cérémonie, sans même se relire. La vie est trop courte, de toute façon.  
>Le rendez-vous fut fixé le lundi à deux heures de l'après midi, et Wade fit l'effort de nettoyer son habitation du mieux qu'il pût, et finit essoufflé sur le divan à une heure quarante-cinq. L'air semblait plus frais dans la pièce, et l'odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Cette machine n'avait pas vraiment servi ces derniers mois, mais cette rencontre était une bonne excuse pour la faire revivre à nouveau. Maintenant que tout était prêt, Wade se demanda si, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Comment s'appelait l'employé, déjà ?<p>

On toqua à la porte. L'écrivain se leva, épousseta un peu son haut et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit lentement la porte en bois, et de l'autre côté apparût un jeune homme d'environ la vingtaine, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, arborant de grandes lunettes à monture noire, un grand sweater bleu et un air timide. Wade esquissa un sourire, et il sut qu'il allait s'amuser.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bon, voilà pour le premier chapitre de mon tout premier Spideypool! J'aime vraiment ce couple, et je voue un certain culte à Deadpool donc j'espère ne pas trop m'éloigner du personnage de Wade Wilson, bien que c'est assez compliqué de refaire exactement la même personne et l'inclure dans le monde "réel" ^.^  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce début, qui sera continué très prochainement! :D<p>

DISCLAIMER: L'histoire m'appartient (il serait gentil de ne pas la copier ni la traduire sans mon accord) mais malheureusement les personnages me m'appartiennent pas!


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune garçon se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux aussitôt. Il marmonna un bonjour, avant d'entamer la discussion.

« Monsieur.. Wade Wilson ? Je me présente, je suis Peter Parker, je suis étudiant en formation de journalisme, et je fais de l'alternance pour la Page Ink Agency.  
>-Je m'en doute. Le sourire de Wade s'agrandit et le brun garda son regard au sol.<br>-Vous… étiez d'accord pour l'interview, donc je suis venu..  
>-Je le sais, rentre donc ! »<br>Wade s'écarta, laissant la place pour que le dénommé Peter entre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il rentra, et Wade comprit. _Un fan._  
>« Alors, Petey, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai fait du café.<br>-Je, euh…Oui, merci, c'est gentil de votre part. »

L'écrivain répondit par un hochement de tête et s'avança vers la cuisine, laçant un bras en l'air alors qu'il offrit à l'étudiant de s'asseoir. Il prit son temps pour préparer les tasses, choisissant les moins fêlées et prit soin d'ajouter le nécessaire pour alléger le goût d'un café jugé trop amer pour certaines personnes. Il mit le tout sur un plateau en bois foncé puis l'avança prudemment vers la table basse du salon.  
>« Désolé pour la déco, j'ai pas eu le temps de racheter des meubles avant votre arrivée. »plaisanta-t-il. Il fut gratifié d'un sourire amusé et d'un faible « merci » . Quand il s'assit, il prit une grande inspiration, joignant ses mains et adoptant un air professionnel.<p>

« Alors, quels éléments de ma chienne de vie voulez vous savoir ?  
>-Je… Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire que je vous admire vraiment et..<br>-Je te stoppe tout de suite mon mignon, tu ne me connais pas, et y'a vraiment pas de quoi m'admirer, si ce n'est mon talent extraordinaire pour l'écriture de Deadpool. »

Peter en resta bouche bée, ouvrit puis referma de nombreuses fois la bouche avant de baisser la tête et triturer nerveusement ses doigts. Satisfait, Wade ricana et reposa son dos contre le dossier en tissu. Il croisa ses jambes et balança celle suspendue en l'air. Peter avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Wade eût pitié pour le jeune homme. De plus, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à voir.

« Allez Petey, ne sois pas vexé, j'ai mon caractère c'est tout.  
>-Je ne suis pas vexé. » répondit-il catégoriquement. Il se redressa d'un coup sur son siège, et malgré son évident manqua d'assurance, il recommença à parler :<br>« Je suis venu pour vous interviewer, alors je le ferai, avec ou sans vos sautes d'humeur. »

La curiosité du blond fût piqué au vif, et il se redressa avec de l'intérêt dans le regard. Il esquissa un sourire insolent puis laissa le jeune poursuivre.  
>« Alors hum.. » Il chercha son carnet de notes dans la besace posée à côté de lui sur le divan. Il le sortit, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de laisser sa voix claire flotter dans la pièce.<br>« Alors, Maintenant que votre livre va sortir en adaptation cinématographique, que pouvez vous dire sur l'histoire de Deadpool ? Comment vous est venu l'idée d'un tel antihéros ? »  
>Sa question était intéressante, Wade prit donc son temps pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible.<br>« Je pense que je l'ai crée grâce à mes rêves de gosses. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les vrais héros pleins de droiture et que tout le monde aime, je les trouve chiants à mourir…  
>-Personnellement je les aime bien, ils montrent le droit chemin, coupa Peter avec une voix franche.<br>-Hm, alors tu préfères un débat ?  
>-Je prends des notes grâce à la conversation. Les autres interviews sont trop formelles et n'apportent pas assez de renseignements. J'ai plus de chances d'avoir des informations en construisant un débat avec vous. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous me vouvoyiez, on ne se connait pas.<br>-.. Tu es drôlement sexy quand tu es franc. »La remarque fit violement rougir l'apprenti journaliste. « Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé mais je ne vouvoie personne, c'est trop formel et je suis contre la formalité on n'a pas le temps pour ça. De plus, je trouve vraiment dommage le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas » Il se rapprocha du bord de son fauteuil en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, prenant son visage entre ses paumes ce qui eût pour effet sur le jeune homme un évident recul dans son siège. Décidément, c'était bien trop facile avec lui.

« Peut-on revenir, encore une fois, sur notre sujet s'il vous plait ? » Peter perdait de plus en plus patience avec l'auteur, qui ne cessait de répondre sarcastiquement ou avec un air de défi, avec une bonne dose de sous-entendu pervers. Peter devait avouer qu'il adorait les livres de Deadpool, que son personnage était vraiment intéressant pour lui qui avait grandi avec les super-héros de toujours comme Batman, Superman, The Flash ou bien encore Green Arrow, ce héros là n'avait rien à voir. Brisant constamment le quatrième mur, l'étudiant se sentait proche de lui, comme s'il le connaissait. Mais quelle déception c'était de voir que l'auteur était un tel… Goujat. Il pensait que l'écrivain devait être à la hauteur de son œuvre, mais il s'était évidemment trompé, et il s'en était rendu compte dès que ce dernier eût prit la parole.

« Bon, je perds mon temps ici. Je vais prétende avoir toutes mes informations et partir maintenant. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de postuler pour une rencontre avec vous, je n'aurai jamais dû.  
>-Mais vous, les journalistes, vous êtes les mêmes, mon chou ! Vous êtes comme des araignées : dès que vous avez un sujet en tête, vous tissez votre fil et attendez, tapis dans l'ombre que nous nous fassions piéger comme des mouches. Je ne serai pas ta mouche, Petey.<br>-Bon dieu, arrêtez de m'appeler Petey ! Je suis PETER ! Peter Parker ! Et arrêtez de tutoyer, ça va vous jouer des tours un jour ! » Sur ce, Peter se leva puis prit sa besace, prêt à partir.  
>Wade se leva à son tour, croisa les bras d'un air navré pour le jeune.<br>« Je sais que je suis dur à vivre. Pourquoi je vis seul, à ton avis ?il rit tristement. Mais je suis comme ça, et c'est trop tard pour que je change. J'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça te permettrait de te démarquer des autres crétins de journalistes. Je veux que tu réussisses, j'ai un bon feeling avec toi.  
>-Content qu'au moins un de nous deux ait tiré une bonne conclusion de cet entretien. »<p>

Son ton était blessant, sûrement essayait-il de l'être autant qu'il l'était lui-même. Et Wade devait avouer que cela marchait assez. Peter secoua la tête ironiquement et commença à se diriger vers la porte. _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose._ Pensa Wade, en s'élançant vers lui pour lui agripper le bras.  
>« Attends. Je... Désolé. Je suis pas bon avec les relations humaines. J'ai plus l'habitude de me cacher derrière un faux égocentrisme et des blagues que de montrer mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni briser l'image que tu avais de moi. Tu dois être déçu.<br>-Oh que oui je le suis.  
>-Ecoutes, j'aimerais que tu acceptes mes excuses, je ne suis pas un héros.<br>-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'en être un, monsieur Wilson. Je voulais juste de la politesse de votre part. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »  
>Il dégagea son bras puis ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, et vit l'auteur se rapprocher. Excédé, il descendit les marches en métal trempé par le mauvais temps, mais avant de toucher le sol, il entendit son nom de là où il venait. Il leva la tête et vit Wade le saluer, puis lui montrer d'un geste marqué la poche de son sweater. Quand il baissa les yeux vers ce dernier et y plongea la main, il sentit un bout de papier qu'il sortit alors qu'il recommença à marcher. Il le déplia lentement, pour y trouver un numéro de téléphone griffonné au stylo noir accompagné d'un « appelle-moi ) » . Il soupira, secoua la tête et froissa le papier avant de l'enfourner dans la poche.<em> Un foutu goujat.<em>

De là où il était, Wade put voir toute la scène et son sourire narquois se transforma en sourire sincère. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin, mais c'était sans regret.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bon, voilà mon deuxième chapitre de **Notre Histoire**, j'espère qu'il vous a été aussi plaisant à lire qu'il m'a été à écrire... Je suis un peu prise par les cours en ce moment, donc je m'excuse d'avance si jamais la publications des chapitres est irrégulière, mais j'espère de tout coeur arriver à la fin de cette fanfiction!:D  
>Bisous à tout le monde 3<br>MathBeth


	3. Chapter 3

C'était à croire que le temps le faisait exprès. Il avait sans interruption rois jours après la rencontre avec Peter Parker. Dans sa chaise de bureau trouée par endroits, Wade soupirait d'ennui. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de son livre, ça en devenait frustrant pour lui, et très déprimant pour son éditrice. Le temps n'arrangeait rien, car des maux de tête le prenaient intempestivement et l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur son personnage. Il soupira une énième fois et observa ses alentours. Des papiers, des croquis de villes, des schémas d'intrigue presque toutes rayées et gribouillées des dessins ridicules et, pour certains assez enfantins sur des coins de script, et de l'autre côté de son ordinateur des revues et magazines divers. Tout d'un coup, il tomba sur la dernière édition du magazine _Page Ink Agency_ (ce nom ne voulait rien dire, cela devait encore être un de ces français venu en Amérique avec un dictionnaire dépliant, ayant choisi trois mots au hasard pour créer un nom et ayant mystérieusement fait fortune, si bien que personne ne conteste ce choix désormais.) et ce décida à lire le _fameux_ article à son propos.  
>S'il y avait bien une règle d'or chez les personnes renommées, c'était de ne jamais lire ce qu'on disait à leur propos. Mais depuis la rencontre avec le jeune, il lui était impossible de le sortir de son esprit. Pas qu'il lui trouvait un quelconque intérêt romantique, mais la contradiction de sa personnalité l'avait intrigué au plus haut point, et il se sentait obligé d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il chercha page après page l'article en question, et quand il le trouva, il rit de sa longueur et retourna sur son PC, puis ouvrit une page de navigation. Il chercha les coordonnées de l'agence et appela le premier numéro qui lui tomba sous la main.<br>« Service de renseignements Page Ink Agency, Natasha à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
>-Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle. Non pas que je veuille me débarrasser de votre charmante compagnie, mais je suis l'écrivain Wade Wilson, et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le jeune apprenti de vos locaux, Peter Parker, si je ne me trompe pas ? »<br>La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, grogna quelque chose dans une langue étrangère avant que Wade puisse entendre le cliquetis des touches d'un clavier.  
>« Je redirige cet appel vers son poste, monsieur Wilson. Merci de bien vouloir patienter.<br>-Merci, ma jolie. Serait-ce un accent russe que j'entends ?  
>-Sûrement, monsieur. »<br>Elle sembla moins tendue avec cette réponse, et la ligne se coupa pour laisser place à une musique entraînante. Wade fredonna en attendant, bougeant sur sa chaise au rythme de la musique, imitant un solo de guitare n'ayant aucun rapport avec la musique par moments. Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique se coupa et une voix blasée répondit.  
>« Peter Parker.<br>-Je te réveille ? Commença Wade avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.  
>-… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?<br>-Wade Wilson, on auteur préféré, tu te rappelles ? »  
>Il y eût un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.<br>« Vous semblez tellement heureux de travailler à l'agence tous, c'est flippant, nota le blond, se balançant sur la chaise.  
>-Je vais raccrocher maintenant, dit le jeune d'un ton froid.<br>-Non, attends !  
>-Quoi ?! il semblait assez énervé par ce simple échange.<br>-Tu ne m'as pas appelé.  
>-Je n'avais aucun intérêt à vous appeler, vu notre dernier échange.<br>-Ne le prends pas comme ça.. Au fait, je suis devant ton article là, quel pavé !  
>-Quelque chose à critiquer ? Une phrase que j'ai mal tournée ? Je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie.<br>-Pour être honnête ? Je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient te publier. Je pensais que c'était juste un test. Bravo, je suis très impressionné.  
>-Je… Je crains de ne pas comprendre la raison de votre appel. Vous n'avez pas lu ce fichu article, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez ? son ton trahissait son ennui, mais également son incompréhension, Wade sourit et s'installa mieux dans sa chaise.<br>-Pour te féliciter, mon beau. Tu fais partie des mygales maintenant ! Quel effet ça fait ?  
>-Encore cette métaphore…<br>-Hey, je suis écrivain ! s'écria le blond. On me paye pour en écrire.  
>-Mais moi on ne me paye pas pour parler du beau temps avec un écrivain asocial. » Son ton était las, mais il semblait moins sur ses gardes qu'au départ, et Wade en était ravi.<br>« Tiens, parlons-en du temps ! Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, c'est déprimant. Et mon appart' est vide, j'entends encore plus la pluie tomber, commenta-t-il.  
>-On va vraiment avoir cette conversation ?... Pourquoi ne pas acheter des meubles ? Les faire livrer ?<br>-Parce que j'ai personne avec qui les essayer.  
>-Si c'est encore quelque chose de graveleux…<br>-Non, pas dans ce sens ! Coupa l'écrivain en riant. Dans le sens que j'ai personne à qui dire 'regarde, c'est nouveau t'en penses quoi ?'  
>-..Ca aussi c'est assez déprimant.<br>-La vie d'un écrivain est déprimante, c'est bien pour ça qu'on écrit on a de l'expérience. »  
>Il y eût un silence entre les deux hommes, mais il n'était pas pesant, et il semblait que l'animosité émanant de la voix de Peter s'était dissipée.<br>« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester éternellement au téléphone vous savez.  
>-C'est dommage.<br>-Ce qui est dommage c'est que vous auriez pu être plus accueillant le jour de ma visite.  
>-Tu es rancunier, Petey.<br>-Et vous n'avez aucune mémoire des prénoms, Wade. Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Passez une bonne journée. »  
>Et sur ce, il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre quoi que ce soit.<br>Un sourire ancré aux lèvres, il commença à lire l'article du brun.

_Wade Wilson, le célèbre auteur de la série Deadpool a accepté de répondre à certaines questions concernant son œuvre, ainsi que son fameux personnage, désormais connu et adoré de (presque !) tous.  
>Tout d'abord, le choix du personnage a été fait grâce aux espoirs brisés ainsi qu'aux frustrations inavoués de son créateur. Il affirme s'être inspiré de ses rêves d'enfant, soit là où la vie était encore paisible et où tutoyer la grande majorité des personnes était normale. Il s'inspire de faits divers pour créer les antagonistes, qui ne sont en fin de compte que des tueurs en série déguisés en mégalomanes psychotiques ayant soif de puissance et de pouvoir.<br>Wade Wilson avoue avoir très envie de voir le film sortir, et semble très intéressé par l'art du cinéma ainsi que la façon dont les réalisateurs ont prévu de faire Deadpool.  
>[…] Malgré ses remarques pour les trois quarts cyniques et déplacées, agrémentées par des surnoms gênants, Wade Wilson ne semble pas être un mauvais bougre, et semble vraiment heureux de sa voie d'écrivain.<br>_

Wade avait des larmes d'hilarité aux yeux, et riait encore cinq minutes après la lecture de l'article. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir blessé par ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme, il l'avait lui-même cherché, et il l'admettait tout à fait. Il reprit le combiné et, ce coup-ci, ne perdit pas son temps avec la femme de l'accueil téléphonique. La musique reprit sa mélodie répétitive quelques minutes avant que Peter ne prenne l'appel.  
>« C'était tout simplement brillant, putain ! rit encore l'auteur.<br>-Encore vous ? Mais c'est du harcèlement ! s'indigna Peter.  
>-Je viens de lire ton article, Peter. Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils t'aient laissé publier ça, c'est… magique !<br>-On dispose d'une grande liberté ici, ils trouvaient que mes phrases étaient bien tournées, alors ils l'ont publié, fin de l'histoire.  
>-Haha !...J'en veux une autre !<br>-…De quoi ?  
>-D'histoire. Raconte-moi un truc, n'importe quoi. S'il te plait ! il prit un ton enfantin et trépigna dans son appartement.<br>- Wow, euh… Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire. Et vous avez sûrement une suite à écrire.  
>-Non pas vraiment, je bloque. J'arrête pas de tuer Deapool, je peux pas continuer pour l'instant… son ton était celui de quelqu'un faisant face à une défaite, et Peter hésita sur la marche à suivre face à cette révélation.<br>-Alors… Créez-lui des pouvoirs ? Faites-le se régénérer en plus de la téléportation ?  
>-…Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Mais il ne peut pas l'avoir comme ça d'un coup, ça se serait pas logique ?<br>-Alors il faut créer un facteur de modification de son ADN. Comme un contact avec un autre super héros, même plusieurs.  
>-Qu'il travaille en équipe ? Wade avait fini de rire, et commençait à noter les idées du jeune.<br>-Je ne pense pas à une équipe à proprement parler… Deadpool est quelqu'un qui se la joue solo, ce serait bizarre. Mais plutôt un personnage récurrent ? »  
>Une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit de l'auteur, et ce fut comme si tout reprenait vie, tel une machine remise en route après des années d'arrêt. Deadpool allait revivre.<br>« Merci, Spidey. Tu es le meilleur ! souffla Wade, empli de joie.  
>-Je ne m'appelle pas… »<br>Le blond raccrocha, se craqua les doigts et reprit l'histoire là où il s'en était arrêté. _Il est temps de se bouger un peu._

_« Hey lecteur, on dirait que c'est le dernier livre qu'on vit ensemble… » souffla-t-il, se laissant submerger par l'émotion du moment, avant de gire sans un bruit sur le sol. C'est là qu'un bruit lointain se fit entendre, un bruit allant crescendo, comme arrivant droit vers le corps de Deadpool. Tout à coup, une silhouette fine se déposa à son côté, posant une main gantée de bleu et de rouge sur son épaule.  
>« Hey mec, tu vas bien ? »<br>La silhouette prit bravement la lance entre ses doigts fins et tira fortement dessus, la faisant sortir du corps inanimé du héros, qui, miraculeusement, se mit à crier.  
>« AHHHHH C'EST DOULOUREUX !<br>-C'était pour ta survie !Tu n'aurais pu te régénérer si je ne l'avais pas enlevé ! Je suis Peter Parker, mais appelle moi Spider Man.  
>Deadpool écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce du nom de l'homme en costume rouge et bleu aux motifs arachnéens.<br>« Spider Man, LE Spider Man ? OH mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point je suis fan de toi Spidey ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

Le fait que son tout nouveau début de livre soit désormais en ligne sur internet sans autorisation n'était aucunement sa faute, et même s'il s'avérait qu'il était le coupable jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avouerait. C'est avec un sourire machiavélique que Wade accueillit les appels successifs de son éditrice, sans jamais toucher au combiné pour répondre. Il se contentait de boire son café tranquillement dans son divan, regardant obstinément à travers sa fenêtre en quête d'une idée saugrenue pour la suite du livre. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé : qu'allait devenir Spider Man dans son livre ? Bien qu'il eût d'ores-et-déjà une idée sur le caractère du personnage, à savoir un philanthrope au grand cœur et toujours prêt à sauver autrui. Le nom de Peter Parker lui allait à merveille, car Wade était intimement convaincu que c'était le genre du jeune apprenti journaliste. Il rit en repensant que, désormais, son nom était incorporé dans son histoire et que le brun n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Et il se frottait les mains rien qu'en pensant à sa réaction. Dieu que la vie était cruelle de ne pas lui avoir permit d'être une souris espionne en cet instant !  
>Le téléphone sonna une énième fois, mais ce coup-ci, il marqua numéro inconnu. Une décharge électrifia le corps de Wade et le poussa à se lever, demeurant cependant sous forme de papillons dans son ventre. Quand il décrocha, il prit son temps pour entamer la discussion.<p>

« Ici Wade Wilson, à qui ai-je l'immense honneur ?  
>-Ca va décidément pas bien dans ta tête, fit une voix furieuse de l'autre bout du fil.<br>-Quel bonheur d'entendre une telle voix de si bon matin ! Comment vas-tu, Parker ? Heureux de voir que tu as comprit que le vouvoiement n'était pas pour moi ! le ton de l'écrivain était totalement moqueur, et il se délectait de la fureur du jeune.  
>-Je me permets ça car tu as osé mettre MON nom dans TON livre ! Pourquoi ? C'est plus que du harcèlement !<br>-J'avais besoin d'un nom, et il se trouve que tu en as un, et que tu possèdes les valeurs d'un super héros, Petey.  
>-Mais je n'en suis pas un, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans ce livre, point final ! »<br>Wade se mordilla la joue alors que Peter s'énervait.  
>« Je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire sur mon œuvre, mon mignon. J'ai eu envie de mettre ton nom, et rien ne dit que c'est de toi que je parle. Dans tous les cas, tu n'as rien à dire. Et je trouve que la tenue de super héros te va à merveille, mais il faut la mériter. »<br>Il y eût un silence pesant après cette phrase, et Wade aurait juré que l'étudiant faisait une crise de nerfs.  
>« Tout va bien Petey ? Tenta-t-il, moins convaincu de son idée alors qu'il entendait le souffle irrégulier du garçon.<br>-Non, rien ne va justement, et on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez un cadeau du ciel. A croire qu'on ne peut pas avoir et la carrure et la prestance de l'auteur, répondit-il rapidement. Le blond entendait parfaitement le bruit de vêtements froissés sur un visage.  
>-Ce que tu me dis me brise le cœur moi qui pensais te faire plaisir.<br>-Il se trouve que non. »

Malgré la froideur de la conversation et le malaise évident des deux côtés, les deux semblaient incapables de raccrocher, bien que cela n'aboutissait qu'à des critiques ou des réponses cyniques de l'un quand ce n'était pas de l'autre. Wade ne savait ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant à ce jeune il en avait vu des centaines identiques avant lui, mais Peter semblait avoir quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui était imperceptible par certaines personnes mais extrêmement précieuse pour d'autres. Quelque chose d'_harmonieux_.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ? soupira le garçon. Wade sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté.  
>-Je ne m'acharne pas, j'essaye de percer le mystère que tu es, c'est mon travail en tant qu'auteur. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'on était repassé aux politesses de base.<br>-Mais je ne suis pas votre création, je suis un humain, pas un personnage de votre bouquin ! Et je ne répondrai pas sur l'autre point, vu que vous connaissez déjà mon opinion dessus.  
>-Tu n'es pas ma création, mais je m'inspire des humains pour créer. Et tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, Peter Parker. Je dois dire que mon côté écrivain est fan de toi. »<br>Wade entendit pour la première fois le rire cristallin de l'étudiant, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait de cette avancée.  
>« Vous dites les mêmes choses que les tarés dans les séries policières, c'est flippant.<br>-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en étais pas un. Surveille ta fenêtre ce soir, mon beau. »  
>Un autre rire, plus expressif et moins forcé sortit cette fois. Wade commençait à réellement aimer ce rire.<br>« Je vais devoir raccrocher maintenant, monsieur Wilson, finit par annoncer Peter avec une voix détendue.  
>-Je t'en prie, depuis le temps que je te soi-disant harcèle, tu peux m'appeler Wade.<br>-…Bien. Wade. Je vais devoir aller au bureau. Et me cacher toute la journée de ceux qui vont me charrier sur le fait que mon nom se soit retrouvé _mystérieusement_ dans votre livre.  
>-Tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention sur toi, hein ? en déduit l'écrivain. Dis, Peter. J'aimerais qu'on se revoit un de ces quartes. Peut-être est-ce que tu pourrais repasser chez moi ?le ton de Wade était devenu hésitant, et il redouta d'avoir effrayé le garçon une seconde fois.<br>-Je ne pense pas que… Enfin… Pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre un café quelque part ? Seulement si vous êtes d'accord pour sortir de chez vous... Mon dieu, dire que je ne vous supportais plus il y a trente minutes, je dois paraître ridicule, non ? » Les lèvres de Wade s'étirèrent une dernière fois.  
>« Va pour un café, envoies moi la date quand tu veux. Et je ne te trouve pas du tout ridicule, au contraire, c'est rare les personnes qui arrivent à me supporter ces derniers temps. »<br>Peter pouffa, le salua une dernière fois puis raccrocha. Wade se sentait mieux après cet appel, et il aurait pu parier qu'un sourire était désormais présent sur le visage du jeune homme.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Wade reçut un message sur son portable, indiquant l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Peter Parker. Il dût relire le texte plusieurs fois, tant son excitation l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement sur les mots.

_« RDV Coffi's au Central à 2 heures ? Répondez dès que possible. »_

Il s'empressa d'ajouter le numéro à ses contacts, puis rédigea une réponse rapide, avant d'exécuter une danse absurde.

_« Tout ce qui te va me va, je serai présente à 1h45, ne sois pas en retard ou tu me briseras le cœur ! »_

C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir à la rencontre du monde extérieur, et il devait avouer que la désagréable sensation qui le prenait aux tripes ne venait pas de la joie de revoir sa seule muse. Il y avait un monde fou dans les rues de New York à cette époque de l'année, où le froid s'insinuait malicieusement entres les bouffées d'air chaud de la fin de l'été. Tout ce qui avait attrait au monde extérieur rendait Wade anxieux, ayant apprit à vivre par procuration et préférant largement cette vie recluse à une vie mondaine, emplie de nouvelles relations chaque jours et de nouveaux scandales auprès des magazines les reconnaissant. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment lui, un simple auteur fantastique, en était arrivé à un tel degré de renommée, allant jusqu'à la reconnaissance des fans en pleine rue. Il avait aimé les premiers fans, il les aimait encore, et il ne doutait aucunement de la loyauté des plus récents mais tout ce monde l'affolait.  
>Il devait avouer que son incapacité à sortir de son appartement miteux l'attristait, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir peur pour quoi que ce soit en sortant, sûrement qu'il aurait trouvé de potentiels amis bien plus tôt.<br>C'est alors qu'il ravala sa crainte en enfilant sa veste noire et, après une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la foule était horriblement dense. Non seulement elle prenait tout l'espace imaginable de la gallérie marchande, mais en plus il s'avérait qu'elle était extrêmement malpolie, ne se dérangeant aucunement pour se pousser les uns et les autres, s'insultant de temps en temps à cause d'un pied mal placé, d'une trajectoire mal calculée, nous faisant percuter quelqu'un ayant eu une mauvaise journée, comme les trois cent autres personnes présentes. Wade retint son souffle alors qu'il esquiva quelqu'un, compta jusqu'à dix alors qu'un gamin lui marcha dessus à plusieurs reprises, faillit perdre son sang froid alors qu'une bécasse aux cheveux roux se mit à hurler de rire près de son oreille, et atteint finalement le fameux café proposé par Peter : Le Coffi's.

De l'entrée, on pouvait distinguer l'intérieur sombre mais accueillant, effet réalisé grâce à la plupart des meubles en acajou, y comprit les chaises rembourrées avec des housses en cuir carmin. En pénétrant dans ce café, Wade pouvait dorénavant sentir l'odeur de la torréfaction maison, mais également des odeurs plus légères comme celles du cacao en poudre ou bien des fruits secs qu'ils offraient par coupelles au comptoir pour un quelconque achat. Wade hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais opta pour simplement aller s'asseoir en attendant l'étudiant. Alors qu'il prit place dans une des banquettes à l'arrière de la salle, il remarqua qu'une jeune fille, sans aucun doute adolescente, l'avait remarqué, et jetait des regards indiscrets dans sa direction. Il essaya d'adopter une posture décontractée sur son siège, alors que la jeune se leva de sa tablée pleine à craquer pour se diriger vers lui.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur mais… Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais seriez-vous Wade Wilson, l'écrivain ? »  
>Wade détailla rapidement la jeune, une petite blonde aux cheveux carrés courts, aux yeux noisettes pétillants et aux mains cachées dans d'énormes manches pleines de plis et finit par sourire, relâchant la pression devant sa possible fan.<br>« Oui en effet, c'est bien moi. Une fan, peut-être ?  
>-La plus grande ! S'égaya la jeune fille. J'ai lu tous les Deadpool, votre style d'écriture est magique, on croirait vraiment qu'il nous parle et qu'il est avec nous ! »<br>Et alors, la petite blonde entama une énumération des points forts de l'œuvre de Wade, qui l'écouta avec admiration non pas pour lui-même, mais pour elle. Elle semblait tellement aimer ces livres, et en parlait avec une telle précision que l'auteur se dit que l'écrivain aurait très bien pu être elle-même. Quand elle eût fini, ses yeux brillaient encore plus que cinq minutes auparavant et ses joues étaient rouge d'émotion.  
>« Eh bien ! Je suis vraiment fier d'avoir des fans aussi dévoués ! rit-il.<br>-Et nous sommes heureux d'avoir un écrivain aussi talentueux ! Excusez-moi à nouveau, vous devez être débordé et je viens vous déranger en pleine sortie monsieur Wilson…  
>-Non tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! J'attends juste quelqu'un. Tu veux peut-être un autographe ? tenta-t-il dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir.<br>-Ce serait tellement cool ! Merci infiniment ! »  
>Sur ce, elle se précipita vers la table où se trouvait sa famille, et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un stylo et un calepin.<br>« Je note toutes mes idées dessus, il est un peu en mauvais état, j'espère que c'est pas grave.. » bredouilla-t-elle quand il prit le bloc-notes dans ses doigts fins.  
>« Ne t'en fais pas, tout me va ! « S'exclama-t-il en retour, appuyant ses dires avec un clin d'œil.<br>Il signa une page puis referma la couverture avant de le tendre à l'adolescente. Quand il regarda derrière elle, il aperçut une touffe châtain foncé de Peter qui s'avançait vers eux.  
>« Merci encore, monsieur Wilson, c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Encore pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! bafouilla-t-elle en repartant rapidement vers sa famille.<br>-Toujours une joie pour moi de rencontrer mes fans ! » cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, et Wade reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes devenus sympathique entre temps ? se moqua-t-il d'emblée.  
>-Je t'en prie, arrête avec les ''vous'' ça m'agace et je me sens vieux ! ronchonna l'écrivain.<br>-Ah, apparemment pas ! Quel traitement de faveur. Vous…. Tu vas bien ? se corrigea-t-il alors que Wade lui faisait les gros yeux.  
>-Oui, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, des personnes meilleures aussi, les gens ici sont associables au possible, j'ai du déclencher une guerre civile rien que pour asseoir mon postérieur dans ce café !<br>-Ah ça… pouffa le brun. C'est toujours comme ça au Central, les gens sont pressés, pour se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux, pour se grouiller de nourrir tout le monde et rapidement aller dormir pour aller encore plus vite le lendemain. »  
>Wade sourit devant l'image. Le monde n'avait plus le temps de vivre.<p>

« Tu n'as pas commandé ? Questionna le garçon.  
>-Ah ! Non, pas encore, je t'attendais. Que veux-tu ? C'est moi qui offre.<br>-Je ne sais pas du tout… » Il prit entre ses longues mains le menu miniature présent sur la table, le parcourut du regard puis releva la tête dès qu'il eût trouvé. « Je pense que je vais opter pour le simple cappuccino, ils sont excellents ici.  
>-Alors va pour deux cappuccinos ! »<br>Wade se redressa et partir vers le comptoir prendre leur commande. Une vieille femme l'encaissa et partit préparer les deux boissons, alors Wade en profita pour étudier discrètement Peter, qui était toujours assit à leur table.  
>Quand on le regardait assez longtemps, on remarquait que son dos était légèrement voûté, mais que cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Comparé à Wade, le garçon avait une certaine prestance qui faisait que tout le monde le remarquât peut importe où il allait. Cependant, le jeune ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et ignorait les regards en coins des filles, voire même de quelques garçons. Il était d'une beauté naturelle et adoptait une attitude assez simple, qui ne faisait aucunement douter sur le fait qu'il était extrêmement gentil. <em>Une personne bienveillante en puissance, <em>pensa Wade.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui et déposa le plateau entre eux, puis enfin s'installa sur la banquette.  
>« Alors, parle moi un peu de toi, tu sais déjà tout sur moi, commença-t-il.<br>-Non, je ne connais que ce que tu as bien voulu me montrer, soit la face '' je suis un abruti fini mais je m'en veux alors maintenant je te paye un café''… la remarque les fit rire en chœur, car même Wade sut que ce n'était pas dans le but d'être blessant que Peter avait remarqué ceci.  
>-Eh bien, peut-être suis-je vraiment comme ça tous les jours, qui sait…<br>-J'ai l'intime conviction que ce n'est qu'une façade.  
>-Et tu as raison. Alors, cette vie ? »<br>Peter avala une gorgée du liquide chaud et fumant dans le gobelet en carton, souffla dessus et parût réfléchir quelques instants.  
>« J'ai 24 ans, j'ai toujours vécu sur New York, je fais des études de journalisme, euh… Je suis un passionné de lecture, et j'ai rencontré mon auteur préféré…<br>-Oh, c'est trop d'honneur ! coupa Wade en posant sa main sur son torse et prenant une pose très mélodramatique.  
>-Je ne parlais pas de toi ! s'exclama Peter en baissant la tête pour cacher son rire. Je parlais de Stephen King. Je l'ai rencontré à une séance de dédicaces, et j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler un peu, je crois bien que c'était le meilleur jour de ma vie. C'est pour ça, je trouve que c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour la jeune de tout à l'heure.<br>-Je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle était remplie d'émotions, ça m'a touché, alors je lui ai signé son carnet, je trouve que c'est normal. J'en aurais presque lâché une larme.  
>-J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. Le grand Wade Wilson, pleurant devant une fan qui l'aime ! ricana le brun en sirotant sa boisson.<br>-Et si je pleurais devant toi ?  
>-Je partirais en courant pour pas que les gens pensent que je suis à l'origine de tes couinements. »<br>Wade éclata de rire en peignant la scène dans son esprit, lui se roulant par terre les larmes aux yeux alors que Peter prendrait ses jambes à son cou pour tenter d'échapper à la folie ambiante.  
>« Oh que oui, je couinerais, pouffa-t-il, ajoutant un clin d'œil prononcé à ses dires. »<br>Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Peter questionna Wade.  
>«Et alors, toi ? Raconte-moi qui tu es réellement. Je ne veux pas de façades, pas de mensonges professionnels. Juste entre nous, qui es-tu ?<br>-Je ne suis personne, vraiment.  
>-Wade… souffla Peter, sur le point de renoncer à soutirer quelque information sur la vie intime de l'auteur.<br>-Non, réellement. Si on considère que seul d'autres humains te font exister, alors je ne suis personne. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, juste des fans à qui je ne parle jamais. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Ça, et mon appartement médiocre et sale à en faire fuir les bactéries elles-mêmes.  
>-Pourquoi tu ne déménages pas ? Tu doit avoir de l'argent pourtant, avec les ventes au top 5… commenta le jeune, visiblement perdu.<br>-Faux. J'ai tout donné à des œuvres de charité dès que j'ai touché le pactole. J'en ai gardé juste assez pour me faire plaisir sur le moment, mais il est inutile que j'économise sur le long terme, pourtant Dieu sait que j'aime l'argent que je gagne. » Il fait une légère pause, perdu dans ses pensées le temps de quelques secondes. « Mais il y a des personnes qui en ont plus besoin que moi. Et je considère ça comme une façon de me racheter, quelque part. »  
>Peter parut abasourdi par cette réponse, et il l'était, car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir deux personnalités si différentes ?<p>

« Wow, je…  
>-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? On me le dit souvent. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'instable, je change souvent d'avis, alors je pense que le jour où je me suis résolu à être charitable était un de mes bons jours.<br>-.. Et prendre ce café avec moi, c'est juste une idée passagère genre œuvre de charité pour personne offensée ? »  
>Le regard de Wade plongea dans celui de Peter, ce qui rendit ce dernier très mal à l'aise face à l'intensité de l'échange.<br>« Non. Toi, tu es en quelques sortes ma muse. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer le dernier tome avant que je ne te rencontre, et si j'y arrive c'est vraiment que tu as quelque chose de spécial. Et j'aimerais être ton ami, Peter. J'aimerais mieux te connaitre, et découvrir ce qui m'attache à toi. »  
>Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent face à la tirade de l'écrivain, et il en resta muet. Il baissa les yeux vers son café, et se laissa quelques peu emporter par les bruits ambiants, alors que son cerveau marchait à toute allure. Quand il releva la tête, Wade était en train de boire sa propre boisson en le fixant, mais toute intensité dans son regard avait disparu.<br>« Tu sais que tu es vraiment flippant ? nota le brun, un rictus se formant légèrement sur son visage.  
>-Je sais, ça aussi on me le dit souvent. »<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voilà mes chous, fin du chapitre 4! J'espère que la fic vous plait jusque là, et que mon style d'écriture vous convient! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour laisser une review sur comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre, j'aime toutes sortes de critiques!  
>Bisous à tout le monde, la suite arrive bientôt :3 x<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_« Associés ?  
>-Jamais de la vie. »<br>Deadpool fit mine de bouder, plissant sa lèvre pour que sa moue soit évidente sous son masque, mais Spider Man ne flancha pas.  
>« Je n'aime pas les mercenaires dans ton genre, d'habitude je les mets en prison. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je t'accorde ma bonté.<br>-Ta beauté, tu veux dire. Parce que ce derrière, wow ! »  
>Spider Man soupira et se frotta la glabelle d'exaspération, espérant se débarrasser du mercenaire à grande bouche au plus vite.<br>« Promets-moi qu'on se reverra vite, tu me manques déjà ! » cria Deadpool alors que l'homme-araignée s'élança avec sa toile dans les rues New Yorkaises._

Alors qu'il tapait ardemment sur les touches de son clavier, Wade ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter mentalement pour son travail qui avançait à grands pas. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Peter, tout était plus fluide chez lui comme si le jeune homme était une décharge électrique stimulant son système nerveux, le réveillant de sa torpeur des jours passés. Il finit sa phrase, s'étira puis se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers la cuisine très peu meublée et remplie de cartons à-emporter. Il prit dans un tiroir un verre qu'il emplit d'eau et attrapa un cachet d'aspirine sur le comptoir. Il l'avala d'une traite, et se massa délicatement les tempes durant quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures devant son ordinateur à écrire sans relâche, il souhaitait faire quelques chose d'autre, n'incluant pas un duel entre son cerveau et quelconque problème. Il regarda rapidement le courrier sur son bureau et se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà répondu aux trois quarts des lettres de fans qu'il avait reçu cette semaine. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à continuer pour l'instant et préféra prendre le dépliant posé dans un coin reculé de son bureau.  
>C'était un prospectus du cinéma du coin, regroupant tous les films à l'affiche pour le mois. Il devait être arrivé ce matin avec le courrier, car il semblait être neuf et n'arborer aucune tâche de café quelconque. Il tria les titres de films proposés, et, quand il eut enfin choisit, empoigna son téléphone et hésita sur le numéro à composer. Devait-il demander à Peter d'aller voir ce film avec lui, au risque de passer pour un harceleur malgré leur amitié fraîche, ou bien devait-il se contenter de quelqu'un d'autre, voire d'y aller seul ?<p>

Ne supportant plus la solitude qui l'entourait depuis déjà trois jours, son choix fut vite fait. Il composa le numéro de son nouvel ami, qui attendit quatre sonneries avant de décrocher.  
>« Oui ?<br>-Petey, salut ! C'est Wade. Tu vas bien ?  
>-Ah ! euh, Wade ! Oui, je vais bien et toi ? son ton paraissait préoccupé.<br>-Super. Dis, je me disais. Il y a ce film, qui passe au cinéma près de chez moi en ce moment… Euh, Muther ou un truc du genre. Ça te dit d'y aller avec moi ? »  
>Wade entendit des sons étouffés du côté de Peter, puis des bruits de pas et enfin, Peter répondit.<br>« Euh… désolé, ce soit ça va pas être possible. Je, euh.. Enfin, je suis avec Gwen, enfin ma copine et.. voilà, on avait projeté de passer une soirée ensemble… Désolé mec. »  
>Wade plissa les yeux et tapa du pied de mécontentement.<br>« Ah, merde. Pas grave ! il fit semblant de rire. Je pensais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous, rien d'important. Amuse-toi bien avec Gwen, sois chanceux ce soir ! »  
>Peter s'esclaffa doucement, sûrement un peu gêné, et Wade raccrocha, serra fermement le téléphone dans une main, le tapotant de l'autre.<p>

Malgré sa déception, il composa un autre numéro, et la personne mit largement plus longtemps à répondre.  
>« Quoi ? fit une voix bourrue.<br>-Hey, Wolvy ! interpella l'écrivain avec une fausse joie sonnant dans sa voix.  
>-Wade. Tu veux quoi ?<br>-Ecoutes, Logan. Y'a un film que j'ai envie d'aller voir, j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul, et t'es le seul avec qui j'entretiens des relations à peu près cordiales dans la famille.  
>-Pas la peine d'en dire plus, c'est non ! fit Logan d'un ton ne laissant nul doute sur sa détermination.<br>-Je t'en prie ! Prends Jean avec toi si ça te chante, mais s'teplait, ne me laisse pas seul ce soir. J'ai pas besoin de ça. »  
>Logan réfléchit longuement, argumentant sa réflexion de noms d'oiseaux à l'égard de Wade.<br>« Putain, tu fais chier, tu le sais ça ? Jean va me tuer, elle a une amie à elle qui doit se ramener.  
>-Amenez là ! fit Wade, comme si cela allait de soi.<br>-C'est bien ce qu'on compte faire, trouduc. A quelle heure ton film ?  
>- Huit heures ! Merci Logan, t'es le meilleur grand frère du monde je t'en suis éternellement…<br>-Ouais, c'est ça. A tout à l'heure. »  
>La conversation fut coupée, et malgré l'échange peu cordial, le blond devait avouer se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir à sortir seul. Il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec sa famille, mais quand il déménagea du Canada, son pays d'origine, Logan l'avait suivi de près. Ils vivaient à une demi-heure l'un de l'autre, mais ne se voyaient jamais car, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire de lui dans la famille.<p>

Wade haussa les sourcils, ne permettant pas à son esprit de se fondre dans le moule dépressif qu'il se construisait peu à peu, avec comme matériel imparable la solitude ambiante ainsi que la suite de déceptions à laquelle il faisait face jour après jour. Il décida de se changer, mais avant de prendre une douche.  
>Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son visage et parcourir son corps, traçant la ligne de ses anciens muscles et raviver le flux de son sang. Il soupira alors que le flot constant l'apaisait et lui permettait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé passer la soirée avec Peter, mais il se sentait mal pour le jeune homme, en repensant au fait qu'il l'avait déjà vu il y a trois jours. De plus, il avait une petite amie, il devait lui laisser du temps avec elle mais il aurait préféré qu'il vienne. Non pas qu'il soit mécontent de voir son frère, car cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Wade se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Logan était toujours aussi brutal quand ils se parlaient, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été très délicat lui-même avec la fiancée de Logan, Jean Grey. La jeune femme avait fait des efforts toute la soirée, mais avait fini en pleurs sous les remarques incessantes de l'écrivain, qui ne supportait pas que son propre frère accorde plus de temps à la jeune femme qu'à ses problèmes. Il se rappelait encore ce que lui avait dit son frère ce jour là « Quand tu vas mourir, si jamais un jour la vie nous fait cette fleur, personne ne pleurera tellement t'as été con, Wade. »<br>Jamais Wade n'avait été aussi blessé, et c'est le soir même qu'il légua les trois quarts de sa nouvelle fortune à des œuvres caritatives diverses, sur la recherche de maladies aux noms imprononçables, mais également sur l'invention d'objets changeant soi-disant la vie. Des fois, Wade regrettait une telle perte d'argent, mais son esprit lui rappelait que, de toutes façons, il n'avait rien à faire avec cet argent, alors autant le dépenser un tant soit peu intelligemment.  
>Il sortit de la cabine et recouvrit son corps d'une serviette. Il frictionna vivement ses muscles, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer.<p>

Le cinéma de quartier était assez petit, et la façade extérieure ne le mettait pas en valeur. Seul le panneau lumineux accroché au mur en pierre blanche rendait évident que le lieu était le bon endroit du rendez-vous, et Wade espérait que son frère arriverait à temps. A peine dix minutes plus tard, le blonde repéra la longue chevelure rousse de l'amie de Logan, puis il distingua la carrure athlétique de son frère, bien qu'il soit assez petit pour un homme. Enfin, à côté d'eux se tenait une petite brune aux cheveux courts et aux formes voluptueuses. Le sourire de Wade s'étira et il lança une main en l'air pour que le petit groupe puisse le repérer. Quand Logan le vit, il prit instinctivement la main de Jean dans la sienne et la serra. Ils arrivèrent en face de lui, et un certain silence s'installa, laissant les quatre personnes s'observer.  
>« Bon, on est là, statua Logan froidement. On va le voir ce film ?<br>-Oui. Ravie de te rencontrer…. ?  
>-Neena. »<br>La dite Neena avait baissé les yeux devant le malaise évident, et fut reconnaissante que Wade installe un semblant de conversation, du moins pour faire connaissance. Elle était plus petite que lui, mais plus grande que Logan. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et en bataille, et elle était habillée de noir et de blanc, de façon très désordonnée. _On dirait un domino_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Wade alors qu'il la détaillait discrètement.  
>Ils s'installèrent dans la salle tout en échangeant des banalités, Wade ayant offert des sucreries à tout le monde essayant d'acheter le pardon de Jean avec son point faible (bien que cela n'ait pas été un grand succès).<p>

Neena s'installa aux côtés de l'écrivain, un sourire quelque peu prédateur marquant ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge vif, jurant avec son tient un peu pâle. Wade répondit au sourire poliment, et se concentra sur le film. Alors que l'histoire se déroulait, il sentit une main se glisser sur sa jambe, ce qui le fit hoqueter de surprise. Logan se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, sa façon de le prévenir de ne plus faire de bruit, alors le blond fit mine de tousser pour simuler une quinte de toux. La main sur sa jambe fit des allers-retours lents et de plus en plus appuyés, ce qui rendit Wade très mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers la propriétaire de la paume qui s'aventurait désormais vers sa ceinture, et il vit que cette dernière faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le film. Alors que ses doigts frôlèrent son entrejambe, l'écrivain se releva d'un bond, la chaleur montant à ses joues et le rendant écarlate. Il l'enjamba et fonça vers la sortie de la salle, sous les regards noirs de Logan et Jean et désapprobateurs des personnes derrière lui. Il se dirigea par la suite vers les toilettes du cinéma, puis s'autorisa enfin à respirer à nouveau. Il ouvrit un robinet, prit entre ses paumes de l'eau fraiche et l'étala sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais il sentit deux mains le retourner et une paire de lèvres se poser brusquement sur les siennes. La peur s'insinua en lui alors que la personne approfondit le baiser, mais il reconnut très vite les cheveux corbeau de l'amie de Jean. Il se détendit, tout en restant sur ses gardes, et finit par se laisser aller. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ici ?  
>Neena, voyant que Wade répondait positivement, laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de l'homme, et elle gémit d'excitation face à la réponse de l'écrivain. Il s'autorisa à remonter sa main vers sa poitrine et à toucher la femme sans pudeur aucune, laissant leurs langues entamer un ballet qui n'avait rien de tranquille, ni de tendre. Tout était sans sentiments, et bien que Wade n'aimât pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il laissa la fille mener la dance et se baisser vers son pantalon en jean. Alors qu'elle le déboutonna, le blond se rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait fait ça, qu'il devait trouver ça normal étant donné son passé quelque peu fantasque, plein de coups d'un soir et de personnes peu portées sur les sentiments. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus envie de ça, il voulait sentir quelque chose en lui. Il voulait ressentir l'étincelle que son frère ressentait quand il regardait Jean, il voulait ce que la télé montrait en boucle les mains qui se frôlent, le romantisme exacerbé, les laïus amoureux, les périples, le cœur qui palpite,… Il le voulait, il ne voulait pas ce demi-plaisir éphémère qu'il ressentait en cet instant, alors que Neena était sur ses genoux dans les toilettes. Il se détestait en cet instant, de ne pas lui dire d'arrêter. Il la redressa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, et la plaqua contre une porte en bois et ils couchèrent ensemble, dans la fausse intimité d'une cabine de toilettes de cinéma. Et plus elle exprimait son plaisir, plus l'envie de vomir s'insinuait en Wade.<p>

Elle repartit en premier dans la salle, et Wade prit plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits et nettoyer ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il jeta le préservatif qu'elle lui avait donné dans les toilettes et il le regarda partir avec dégout. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller, ni même comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de continuer. Mais il se dit que la vie trouvait toujours son chemin (il pouffa pitoyablement quand il se rendit compte qu'il sortait des références cinématographiques dans ses monologues intérieurs). Il se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes pour homme et détailla chaque parcelle de son être. Son nez était aquilin et pointait en direction de sa bouche fine comme un trait et sa coupe, bien que la nature de ses cheveux ne fut prompte à être domptée, formait un auréole courte presque parfaite autour de sa tête. Ses cheveux avaient du mal à pousser, et étaient encore courts.

Il retourna auprès de son frère, sa fiancée et leur amie vers la fin du film, et fit comme s'il n'était jamais parti. En fin de compte, ce film était pourri.  
>Quand le générique de fin se déroula sur l'écran, les quatre adultes se levèrent, Logan s'étira, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors que tout le monde franchissait la porte, Wade fut happé par la main puissante de son frère<br>« Je peux savoir où t'étais ? T'as raté tout le film, à quoi ça sert que tu nous aies traîné là si t'en as même pas profité ?  
>-Je… euh…. » Wade sentait ses joues se teindre d'un rouge écarlate alors qu'il cherchait une excuse à toute vitesse.<br>« Laisse tomber, Logan. » soupira Jean alors qu'elle regardait les deux frères faire leur cirque habituel.  
>L'écrivain fit profil bas jusqu'au parking non loin du cinéma, et très vite vint le temps des au-revoir. Wade força un sourire à ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approcha de Jean et lui fit une bise qui se voulait être amicale, puis il se tourna vers Logan<br>« Wolvy, t'es sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller manger un morceau avec moi.. ?  
>-Désolé, on avait des plans pour la soirée. Une prochaine fois d'accord ? »<br>Le sourire de Wade se fit triste et il expira par les narines.  
>« Ouais, si je suis encore vivant d'ici là, hein.<br>-Fais pas le con, Wade. On se reverra vite, tu le sais. »  
>L'écrivain haussa les épaules et donna l'accolade à son frère, qui partit rejoindre sa promise vers la voiture. Il fixa longuement Neena, qui ne semblait pas impressionnée du tout par ce qui s'était passé.<br>« Hum, Neena.. Je voulais te demander si jamais on…  
>-Oh, Non. Wade, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'enfant. On ne se connait pas, et ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu avais l'air si perdu, si seul, j'ai eu mal pour toi et j'ai voulu t'offrir une fleur, et un peu de bon temps. Enfin je l'ai aussi fait pour moi hein, mais voilà, ça s'arrête ici, fin de l'histoire. »<br>Elle avait fait défiler son monologue sans jamais s'interrompre, et Wade avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire, que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir ?  
>Il lui fit la bise, le serra légèrement dans ses bras, puis partit dans la pénombre rejoindre Logan et Jean. Wade regardait le vide d'un air absent, et se sentait vide. Personne ne voulait de quelqu'un comme lui, de quelqu'un aussi instable et déprimant.<br>C'est sur cette sombre pensée qu'il déambula dans les dédales New Yorkaises jusqu'à son appartement où il s'enfermerait encore, seul.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hola, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, eh non pas de véritable interaction entre Peter et Wade dans ce chapitre, mais j'essaye de présenter un peu leurs mondes respectifs, et j'espère que vous avez aimé en découvrir un peu plus sur le Wade de mon histoire; prochain chapitre parlera plus de Peter ne vous en faites pas! ;)  
>PS: Désolée pour le fait que je poste mes chapitres de façon totalement irrégulière, mais les cours sont difficiles (serieux, LA PHILO QUOI ._.) et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps (ni l'enthousiasme cérébral) d'avancer réellement sur mes chapitres, alors j'écris petit à petit en essayant d'être la plus cohérente et la moins en retard possible!<br>N'hésitez toujours pas à laisser une review sur ce chapitre, toute critique est la bienvenue!  
>Allez les enfants, je vous aime! xoxo<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Peter s'en voulait, quelque part, d'avoir laissé Wade. Il aimait bien l'écrivain, quand il était dans ses bons jours mais ce soir il devait voir Gwen. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce poste au Page Ink Agency, il avait quelque peu mit de côté sa copine, qu'il avait depuis déjà deux ans. Il tenait à la blonde aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire pouvant illuminer une pièce entière, mais son travail l'avait submergé et il n'avait pas trouvé une minute à lui. Il lui aurait bien proposé d'aller au cinéma, de la faire rencontrer l'écrivain mais le problème était que…  
>« Je comprends pas comment tu peux parler à ce mec. Sérieusement, Peter, tu te rends compte les crasses qu'il t'a fait ? Et toi tu es trop gentil, alors tu le laisses te faire les yeux doux. J'en suis jalouse, monsieur Parker. » fit sa voix claironnante, teintée d'une douce ironie.<br>« C'est sûr, vous savez bien que je tombe toujours amoureux facilement, vous n'êtres qu'une pauvre conquête parmi tant d'autres, je suis le grand, le magnifique Spider Man, qui fait tomber les femmes comme des mouches ! rit Peter, tout en l'enlaçant.  
>-Etait-ce un jeu de mot ? Je le trouve de très mauvais goût, je sais que tu aurais pu faire mieux, mon cœur ! elle ricana, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ses livres, par contre.<br>-Moi qui croyais que les étudiantes en lettres étaient ouvertes sur tous les styles d'œuvres… commenta-t-il, pensif.  
>-Ce n'est pas un genre, c'est une diarrhée verbale sur papier. Des mots assemblés ne font pas forcément de l'homme un écrivain.<br>-C'est les histoires qui m'intéressent, elles sont faciles à suivre et agréables à imaginer. Et tout finit presque toujours bien, j'aime ce concept. Il s'éloigne de la réalité, nous autorise à oser. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »  
>La blonde le regarda de son regard intense et finit par soupirer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et elle mit la table tandis qu'il vérifia que tout était cuit à point. Quand il eût servi tous les plats, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger, tout en échangeant des regards amoureux et un semblant de conversation. Ils avaient passé le cap de la relation fleurissante depuis quelques temps, mais Peter s'autorisait encore à lui jeter quelques regards timides, finissant par baisser la tête en souriant amoureusement. Gwen était une fille très pied-à-terre, et cela était sûrement ce qui plaisait le plus au garçon. Elle avait un humour léger, et un grand esprit, qu'elle aiguisait par de nombreux débats construits avec des savants en tous genres. Elle avait choisi des études de lettres malgré son attraction évidente vers les matières scientifiques. Elle aimait la littérature, et souhaitait poursuivre sa vocation dans ce domaine.<br>« Au fait, j'ai vu mr Fury, il n'y a pas longtemps, il te passe le bonjour, annonça-t-elle pour meubler la conversation.  
>-Ah, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, tiens. Toujours dans l'édition ?<br>-Je crois bien. Son fils, Steve, est rentré dans la police. Un brave garçon ! s'exclama la blonde, en imitant l'accent très prononcée du dénommé Fury. »  
>Peter secoua la tête d'amusement et chercha un bon sujet de transition, sentant que le silence était quelque peu gênant désormais.<br>« Page Ink a l'air de m'apprécier, j'aimerais qu'ils me gardent. Ils ont assez de liberté, et pour une fois je peux me servir de mes photographies pour les articles.  
>-Ah oui ? Ce serait vraiment intéressant de voir où tu te positionnes par rapport aux autres apprentis, mais tu dois sûrement être en premier.<br>-Sans aucun doute, vu que j'ai pu être le premier… » Il dirigea son index sur la poitrine de son amie, « ..Ici.  
>-Quand je vois tes dons de charmes, Peter Parker, je ne me demande même plus pourquoi je t'aime. »<br>C'est sur un sourire tendre qu'ils se penchèrent au dessus de la table pour s'échanger un doux baiser.

Le retour du cinéma c'était fait sans soucis, mais il restait encore au moins trois heures avant que l'horloge indique une heure raisonnable pour se coucher, selon Wade.  
>Il avait longtemps eu des troubles du sommeil, mais depuis quelques temps l'heure semblait passer au ralenti, et son style de vie lui permettait de s'affaler sur son canapé aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait durant la journée, ce dont il ne se privait aucunement. Il dormait désormais en pointillés, écrivant entre chaque sieste, se nourrissant de temps en temps et, depuis peu, se sociabilisant.<br>Il était rare pour l'écrivain de se mêler à la foule, et ce film était le premier pour lequel il osa sortir de sa tanière. Malgré la fin peu palpitante, il devait avouer qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter pleinement du film, bien que cela aurait voulu dire qu'il n'aurait pu ''profiter'' en contrepartie de la rencontre avec Neena. Cette fille n'était pas du tout son genre, trop vulgaire et masculin à son goût, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pensé à son propre plaisir qu'elle lui avait semblé parfaite. De plus, l'interaction avec sa propre conscience lui avait insufflé l'idée qu'il était bien trop seul à son goût, et qu'une relation longue ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il avait donc espéré que, quelque part, la femme envisageait quelque chose d'autre avec lui… Quelle déception était cette soirée. Il balança ses affaires dans la pièce et observa le vide alentour. Seule la lumière de l'écran était allumée, et Wade se dirigea vers ce dernier, prêt à écrire à nouveau.

_Deadpool arpentait les rues ténébreuses d'un quartier mal famé de New York, silencieux comme un félin. Il glissa d'ombre en ombre, veillant à ce que personne ne le suivit, mais entendit bientôt des pas irréguliers derrière lui. L dégaina son sabre d'un coup rapide et fit semblant de l'abattre sur son poursuivant. Néanmoins, il retint son arme et opta plutôt pour du coup de pied puissant qui envoya son adversaire dans les poubelles les plus proches, d'où sortirent deux chats des rues.  
>« Ne me tuez pas, monsieur Deadpool, je vous en supplie !<br>-C'est facile à dire, mais… Le mérites tu ? fit-il d'une fausse voix sombre.  
>-Oui ! S'il vous plait, j'ai des informations sur votre passé ! Je sais que tout ce que vous avez oublié est connu d'un savant fou qui habite de l'autre côté de la ville ! Je sais même comment vous pourriez l'arrêter ! S'il vous plait ! »<br>Alors que le héros masqué s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, un bruit fluide et sifflant se rapprocha, avant que deux pies touchent le sol abîmé.  
>« Ne fais pas ça, Deadpool. Il t'a aidé, maintenant laisse moi le livrer à la police.<br>-SPIDEY ! Tu es venu à mon secours ? Vas-tu me balancer l'immeuble en immeuble comme Mary-Jane et m'embrasser au clair de Lune ?s'émerveilla le mercenaire, son masque s'étirant dans une moue rieuse.  
>-Qui est Mary Jane ? demanda simplement l'araignée, dubitative.<br>-Oh, tu verras bien dans deux ou trois tomes…  
>-…Je ne comprends pas, bref. Ne le tue pas, ou tu auras affaire à moi, mercenaire ! »<br>Deadpool fit semblant d'hésiter, et se tourna vers vous, clignant d'un œil.  
>« Moi qui pensais que tu serais un très grand ami.. Mais je suis désolé, Spidey. » il prit un ton typique des anciens westerns, alors qu'il dit simplement cette phrase : « Pas de pitié pour les salopards. »<br>Et, sans crier gare, il trancha la tête du criminel d'un mouvement vif, avant même que l'homme-araignée puisse réagir.  
>« Tu es cruel, Deadpool ! Tu es contre tous mes principes, un vrai monstre sanguinaire ! » s'écria Spider Man alors qu'il s'agenouilla près de la flaque de sang coulant du cou de la désormais victime.<br>« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Spider Man. On doit aller arrêter… le Docteur Killbrew.»_

Le téléphone sonna, tirant violemment l'écrivain de sa poussée d'inspiration. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration, et laissa sa main parcourir sa touffe de cheveux, avant de claquer sa cuisse tout en se levant, prenant son temps pour atteindre le combiné.  
>« Wade Wilson, soupira-t-il.<br>-Nick Fury, RH de madame Roan, fit une voix grave accompagnée d'un accent très prononcé.  
>-Je sais encore qui tu es, Nick. Ça va faire quoi, maintenant… quatre ans que tu m'appelles à des heures pas possible pour savoir où j'en suis quand je ne réponds pas à Karen ? Mon tout beau, ça avance je vous dis ! s'énerva assez gentiment l'auteur .<br>-Ca avance oui je le conçois, mais QUAND EST-CE QUE J'AURAI CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE ? Wade, tu as quoi.. trois semaines e retard ? Si ce foutu bouquin n'était pas aussi populaire, tu aurais fini dans les égouts, mon gars.  
>-Hm hm, très intéressant. Comment va ton fils, Nick ? J'ai lu qu'il a incorporé les forces brutes de l'état ? Gé-ni-al ! s'exalta très faussement Wade, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.<br>-Ecoute mon grand. Je viens de finir de lire trois manuscrits à la con, il est bientôt minuit, et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec tes petites sautes d'humeurs... D'ailleurs, Wade… Rassures moi, tu prends tes médicaments ? »  
>La mâchoire du blond se crispa, et il regarda absentement autour de lui, détaillant chaque objet inutile pur au moins cinq secondes.<br>« Bien sûr. Pas le choix, il faut être bien dans sa tête pour écrire, non ? Même si ce serait drôle d'écrire un chapitre entier sous crise... Enfin, drôle pour les lecteurs, moins pour moi.  
>-Fais pas le con, Wilson, marmonna la voix rauque de l'homme.<br>-T'inquiètes, papy. Passe le bonjour au blondinet de ma part, vive l'Amérique ! »  
>Sur ce, il reposa le combiné sur sa table en vieux métal froid, et se tourna vers le réfrigérateur. Il l'ouvrit sans grande conviction et inspecta son contenu.<br>« Putain, c'est plus de la bouffe, c'est du Darwinisme.. Et il est trop tard pour appeler le Chimi-home-ga . »  
>Il pouffa alors qu'il repensa à son jeu de mots, prit quelques aliments semblant encore en à peu près bon état, ensuite referma le réfrigérateur et empoigna une boîte orange transparente posée sur le bloc froid.<br>« La bière me manque, et Logan qui sentait à trois kilomètres ça aide pas. J'déteste les contraintes, peux même pas être bourré. »  
>Dès qu'il fut prêt, le plat préparé par Wade fut englouti sans autre forme de procès, l'homme ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir et mangeant à même la poêle. Il rinça méticuleusement ce qu'il venait d'utiliser ( <em>Hey, le bordel que je mets finit toujours par être rangé.<em> ) Et il repartit dans son salon, non sans avoir au préalable avalé ses cachets à contrecœur et éteint toutes les lumières. Il se coucha dans son canapé, attrapant la télécommande de la ridiculement petite télévision et l'allumant de là il était. Il regarda cinq minutes le programme de la première chaine, quelque chose à propos d'une jeune femme et d'une carrière de mode (_ENNUYANT_) avant de se décider à zapper.  
>« Oh, V pour Vendetta ! J'adore ce film. » (<em>Qui ne l'aime pas, en même temps ? à part ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.) <em>Il regarda donc la diffusion complète, les yeux brillants et les répliques aux lèvres.

« On ne parle pas assez, ces derniers temps.. constata la jolie blonde dans les bras de Peter  
>-Je sais Gwen, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer ça, être plus présent… Mais tu as tes études, et moi les miennes, plus mon boulot, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps… »<br>Ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit du jeune homme après avoir fini leur repas et discuté de choses et d'autres durant les quelques minutes nécessaires à leur digestion.  
>Ils étaient désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre, Gwen reposant sur le torse du garçon et ce dernier jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux, alors qu'ils regardaient un documentaire sur le tourisme anglais.<br>« J'aime beaucoup Londres, finit par déclarer Gwen, au bout d'une éternité.  
>-Moi aussi, et ce qu'ils nous montrent là me donne vraiment envie d'y aller. Un jour, peut être ?<br>-Je crois que j'aimerais finir mes études là-bas. »  
>Alors qu'elle attendait avec anxiété la réponse de son petit ami, un long silence transforma l'atmosphère en quelque chose de plus dérangeante, gênante.<br>Peter se redressa, repoussant légèrement l'étudiante pour mieux la regarder.  
>« Y aller genre… L'année prochaine ? demanda-t-il, en quête de précisions alors que l'inquiétude teintait peu à peu ses yeux.<br>-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je comptais faire une demande dans pas longtemps, mais je suis encore dans ma phase de réflexion… Tu sais, ils ont de très bonnes académies là-bas.  
>-Mais toute notre vie est ici. Et si tu partais, moi, je deviendrais quoi ? Tu ne peux pas tout laisser en plan, Gwen.<br>-Je sais Peter mais… » Elle détourna le regard, se mordant anxieusement la lèvre. « C'est mon rêve, je veux faire de bonnes études et vivre une vie qui me plaise, et ici c'est loin d'être ce que je recherche pour ma vie. Mais toi, Pete, toi tu peux venir avec moi ! Ils ont besoin de critiques littéraires à Londres, et tu es très doué ! En plus, tu as de l'audace, ils adorer-…  
>-Je… je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à tout quitter, c'est pas si simple… »<br>La douleur emplit les prunelles de Gwen alors que Peter ne savait plus où donner de la tête, perdu dans ses arguments pour ou contre le rêve de la femme qu'il aimait.  
>« Laisse-moi réfléchir à tout ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? Je t'aime, Gwen, et je veux ton bonheur plus que tout au monde. »<br>Le brun ne sembla pas remarquer l'air sombre qui fut ancré sur les traits de sa copine durant quelques secondes, et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant doucement, puis approfondissant peu à peu la marque d'affection.  
><em>Je ne veux pas partir, mais j'ai peur de la perdre…<em>

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _Je suis DESOLEE du retard, une semaine sans publier arg X.x  
>Mais j'ai été très prise cette semaine, et aussi très malade donc... Dur de rester assez longtemps sur l'ordi pour écrire :')<br>Donc voilà, le chapitre 6 est ENFIN là, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous promet que le 7 sera plus rapide, et qu'il y aura plus d'interaction entre Wade et Peter!  
>Sur ce, bonne nuit je vous aime xx.<br>Mathbeth


	7. Chapter 7

_« Deadpool, on se retrouve enfin.  
>-C'était pas dans Star Wars ça ?<br>-Je t'ai bien bousillé le cerveau, tu dis des choses totalement insensées. Tu sais Deadpool, tu étais mon plus grand espoir, quelle déception ai-je eu quand tu t'es enfui de l'Arme X.  
>-J'aime pas qu'on me trifouille de l'intérieur d'habitude. Surtout pas par une tête de nœud dans ton genre, Killbrew. »<br>Le mercenaire essayait à tout prix d'empêcher son corps de trembler tandis qu'il faisait face à son ennemi ayant participé au projet l'ayant fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sa Némésis, elle, souriait narquoisement tout en lui faisant face.  
>« Tu as détruit ma vie, Killbrew, tu m'as fait devenir… Quelqu'un d'horrible, il est temps que tu payes. »<br>Deadpool s'élança vers son ennemi, qui para son attaque comme si tout n'était qu'une chorégraphie, et le héros n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une autre attaque qu'un large couteau trancha sa carotide. Le sang se répandit sur le sol, mais la plaie se referma presque aussitôt.  
>« Maudit par sa propre idée, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle idée de mettre un facteur auto guérissant à quelqu'un avec de grandes chances de s'échapper de cet endroit de tarés, hein. Aller, Christian Grey, qu'as-tu préparé pour nos petites séances ce coup-ci ? Une scie sauteuse ? »<br>Le combat fut acharné, et Deadpool en fut quelque peu troublé car il aurait juré que Killbrew n'était pas aussi puissant et formé aux bases du combat lors de leur dernière altercation. Il réussit néanmoins à lui asséner un coup de sabre dans le bras, faisant gicler le sang aux alentours, par gouttelettes écarlates. Prit par surprise, Killbrew s'agenouilla sur le sol, mais avant que Deadpool ne puisse le toucher, Spider Man était arrivé et tenait fermement sa main.  
>« Deadpool, écoute moi, tu n'as pas à poursuivre ta quête de vengeance dans le sang et la mort. Ne leur fait pas ce qu'ils te feraient.<br>-Non, tu as raison. Je vais leur faire pire ! grogna le mercenaire en essayant de se dégager.  
>-Je t'en prie, tu es meilleur que ça, même moi je le sais ! Crois moi, nous arriverons à lui trouver un sort pire que la mort. »<br>Deadpool relâcha son attention de Killbrew et fixa le masque toilé de Spider Man. A la vue de sa posture déterminée, Deadpool ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il suivre son devoir et laisser l'homme araignée prendre les choses en main, ou bien faire confiance en son cœur et trancher la gorge de l'homme qu'il haïssait ?  
>Mais la question n'eût plus lieu d'être posée. Quand il retourna la tête vers le scientifique, ce dernier avait disparu comme par magie. Deadpool hurlant de frustration, jetant violemment son sabre par terre et repoussant le super héros avec force.<br>« Il est parti ! à cause de toi ! Bon dieu, j'étais si proche du but !  
>-Nous l'aurons, Deadpool, je te le jure, nous l'aurons, Ensemble. »<em>

« ENFIN ! »  
>Wade se leva vivement et dansa tout autour de son appartement, imaginant une musique aux airs victorieux. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de finir ce chapitre ! Il avait passé les dernières semaines dessus, sans aucun résultat concret jusque là. Mais, depuis le dernier appel de Peter, il n'eût qu'à laisser ses doigts défiler le long du clavier et les mots formèrent des phrases qui bientôt formèrent le chapitre.<br>Il retourna à son ordinateur, enregistra puis imprima le tout en deux exemplaires, une joie immense faisant battre le sang dans ses veines.

Le lendemain, Wade se réveilla péniblement aux aurores comme à son habitude et pensa à toute allure alors qu'il se préparait, prenait son petit déjeuner et avalait une aspirine. Il mit de côté le fait qu'il allait sûrement devoir freiner ses allers-et-venues sur l'écran d'ordinateur, le temps que les douleurs crâniennes ne cessent. Il nota du coin de l'œil qu'un mail de confirmation de réception venait de lui être envoyé par sa maison d'édition, et un rictus se forma aux commissures de ses lèvres fines. Il aimait les matinées comme celles-ci, où tout allait de soi et où toutes les opportunités semblaient à portée de main. Wade devait avouer que des matins comme celui-ci, il n'en croisait pas souvent mais il savait les apprécier quand ils croisaient son chemin. _Je pourrais aller me promener, s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde le matin,_ pensa-t-il en empoignant un livre de sa bibliothèque en bois terne. Il lut distraitement durant quelques heures, avant de juger l'heure assez raisonnable pour passer un coup de fil.  
>« Oui, Peter Parker… marmonna une voix endormie.<br>-Bonjour, Petey. Regarde ta boîte aux lettres !  
>-Tu sais qu'il n'est que… 9h22 ? T'es un grand malade de me faire sortir à cette heure.<br>-Ça vaut le coup, je te jure. Allez, tu vas pas regretter mon grand ! »  
>Après un long soupir de protestation, Wade put entendre le pas traînant d'un Peter endormi puis le bruit d'une porte lourde qui s'ouvrait ensuite les mêmes bruits mais en sens inverse.<br>« C'est… toi, le gros paquet ? demanda le jeune en baillant.  
>-Je suis en même temps flatté et outré par un tel langage, se moqua l'écrivain<br>-Oh, ne commence pas. On va dire que c'est toi, hein… » Un bruit de froissement emplit le haut-parleur du téléphone, puis un silence prit sa place. « Oh, Wade… Ce n'est pas..  
>-Joyeux Noël, petit !<br>-Ce n'est pas Noël. Pourquoi tu m'as offert un exemplaire de ton nouveau chapitre ? C'est.. Beaucoup trop ! Peter avait un ton émerveillé et très gêné à la fois, ce qui amusait grandement Wade.  
>-Parce que tu le mérites pour me supporter trois fois par semaine, quand je t'appelle. D'ailleurs, j'en ai marre du téléphone, il va falloir que je me décide à sortit tôt ou tard, et tu vas m'accompagner, okay ?<br>-C'est toi qui ne proposes pas ! rit l'étudiant. Mais là, je vais sûrement rester cloîtré chez moi avec l'ouvrage dans les mains et les larmes aux yeux. Jamais on m'a fait un cadeau aussi génial, merci encore Wade.  
>-Haha, je savais que ça te plairait. Et, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes voir mon agent tout à l'heure, que tu voies un peu l'envers du décor. Ça pourrait sûrement t'aider pour tes articles, ou bien tes études de voir comme ça se passe au centre de la fourmilière. »<p>

Peter n'en revenait pas, un tel privilège en ayant juste lié une amitié avec un écrivain ! Il sentait des papillons voler dans son estomac, une batterie remplacer ses poumons, et une jolie teinte rose colorer ses pommettes. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour appeler Gwen et lui faire part de la fabuleuse nouvelle, et cette dernière en était également ravie pour lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il se prépara pour l'entrevue au sein de la maison d'édition de l'auteur, ce qui demandait un tant soit peu de code vestimentaire. Peter avait donc enfilé des vêtements très stricts, d'habitude réservé aux entretiens d'embauche ou réunions familiales, et se regardait anxieusement dans la glace de sa salle de bains. Pourquoi était-il tant stressé par cette journée ? Il ne faisait qu'accompagner Wade à un entretien avec son éditeur, ce n'était absolument rien. Il rit nerveusement alors qu'il se trouva ridicule de se faire de cheveux blancs pour une telle situation. C'est alors qu'il souffla un grand coup et se dirigea sans plus tarder vers sa porte de sortie.

Le brouhaha incessant dans les lieux comme celui-ci donnaient la nausée ainsi qu'un mal de tête étourdissant à Wade. Quand il aperçut Peter approchant en costume formel, il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. _C'est vrai qu'il est mignon comme ça.  
><em>Peter sourit timidement alors qu'il entra dans l'agence, hochant la tête en guise de salut. Wade lui tapota l'épaule amicalement, lui demandant comment il allait, puis échangeant quelques mondanités alors qu'ils attendirent que quelqu'un les accueillent. Et ce fut un grand homme noir qui vint à leur rencontre, un air professionnel au visage et une démarche très droite, comme si chaque geste était calculé.  
>« Monsieur Wilson, et… Peter ?<br>-…Monsieur Fury ?! s'étonna le brun, n'en croyant pas ses yeux alors que Wade les regardaient chacun leur tour avec des yeux ébahis.  
>-Oh, eh bah ça alors ! Si j'avais cru que j'te reverrais un jour mon garçon, ça c'est une putain de coïncidence ! Heureux de te voir, s'exclama Mr Fury tout en accordant une accolade amicale à Peter, qui avait un sourire ravi.<br>-Moi qui croyais que vous n'aviez pas changé de poste, depuis le temps !  
>-Euh… hésita Wade. On me met au parfum, que je comprenne cette rencontre du, genre, vingtième type ?<br>-Ah, c'est vrai ! rit timidement Peter. Euh, Wade, Nick Fury ci-présent était mon directeur de stage en première année, mais c'était dans une autre boîte, d'ailleurs Gwen vous passe le bonjour, on parlait de vous la dernière fois, félicitations pour votre fils ! »  
>S'en suivit d'un échange de souvenirs pour les anciens équipiers alors qu'ils se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers le bureau de l'homme noir. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle claire, avec une gigantesque baie vitrée dans le fond offrant une vue imprenable sur le quartier des affaires New Yorkaises. Un grand bureau compact rangé méticuleusement se tenait près de la vitre avec un grand fauteuil marron posé côté intérieur, et deux chaises en cuir étaient à disposition des nouveaux arrivants. Fury prit place devant son bureau, offrant un siège aux deux hommes d'un geste furtif de la main.<br>« Bien, alors Wade. Nous avons reçu le manuscrit, et après beaucoup de corrections de langage, je pense que nous sommes bons pour une publication prochaine, dès la fin de rédaction. Par contre, pour cette histoire de publication sur internet… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas plus emmerdé que ça ? C'est ton œuvre qui est en circulation libre sur la toile !  
>-Ha ! pouffa Wade en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter. Il a dit 'toile'.<br>-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie Wade. Depuis le temps que tu es dans notre agence tu devrais savoir que c'est dangereux quand les écrits sont piratés.  
>-Eh, ça ne fait que trois ans que j'écris, me vieillissez pas plus ! Après, je sais où vous voulez en venir. Et non, je ne porterai pas plainte contre les petits malins qui m'ont piraté. Si ça se trouve, après tout, j'aurais très bien pu… Faire une fausse manip'. »<br>Les deux hommes fixèrent Wade avec des yeux ébahis, n'en croyant pas un mot.  
>« Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait tout seul ? Genre, t'es malade ou quoi ?! souffla Peter, toujours choqué. T'as la pire tactique marketing du monde.<br>-Tu m'inspirais, répondit simplement l'écrivain avec un haussement d'épaules.  
>-Ah, d'ailleurs Wilson. Je voulais que ce soit clair : les noms de personnes existantes sont interdits dans un livre publié, sauf s'il y a accord. Donc tant que monsieur Parker ci-présent n'a pas signé de décharge stipulant qu'il accepte d'avoir son nom emprunté pour ton foutu bouquin, tu peux dire adieu à Spider Man.<br>-Il va la signer. N'est-ce pas que tu vas la signer, tu me ferais pas faux bond Petey ? »  
>Wade essaya de faire la moue la plus convaincante possible dans le but d'attendrir l'étudiant. Celui-ci le regarda sévèrement, puis enchaîna des allers-retours visuels entre l'éditeur et l'écrivain, hésitant clairement quant à la démarche à suivre. Alors qu'il regarda les yeux bleu clair de son nouvel ami, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de façon très audible. <em>Et merde .<em>  
>« Donnez-le moi, votre papier. Je vais le signer. » C'est alors qu'il vit un sourire gigantesque élargir les lèvres de Wade et il ajouta directement « Mais fais gaffe, au moindre faux pas je te retire mes droits et te poursuis.<br>-Je crains que ça ne soit possible, commenta Nick.  
>-Je trouverai donc d'autres moyens de le faire payer. Je peux être très convainquant. »<br>Le sourire joyeux du blond se transforma en un rictus indéchiffrable pour le jeune homme.  
>« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoJE SUI du retard! TT-TT En ce moment on a beaucoup de contrôles super longs à réviser, et le temps me manque affreusement, ainsi que le stress qui m'empêchait de pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce qu'une phrase :'((  
>Bon, je sais ce chapitre est très court en plus, mais le chapitre 8 est prêt, et il sera SUUUUPPPER long en retour, j'espère que vous allez aimer! :) Il arrivera dans la semaine, dès que j'aurai fini la rédaction du neuf :)<br>Ne vous en faites pas, la fiction est loiiin d'être finie, j'espère que vous aimez jusque là, ne vous privez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :3  
>Bisous à tout le monde,<br>MathBeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter détestait ce genre de soirées. Le son était trop assourdissant, les rires et autres cris jasaient de parts et d'autres de la maison étudiante, éclairée par des lumières ébouïssantes qui changeaient en rythme avec la musique. Tout était trop irréel pour le garçon, qui préférait rester dans un coin, regardant de temps à autres les jeunes danser collés les uns aux autres, s'amusant ou bien se charmant (ces derniers couples finissaient par monter à l'étage, occuper les chambres pendants une heure ou deux), alternant avec des gorgées de sa boisson légèrement alcoolisée et des regards inquiets vers sa copine. Gwen parlait vivement avec un de ces grands blonds aux cheveux laqués à souhait, au sourire charmeur et aux muscles saillants qu'elle trouvait aisément dans son université, et Peter devait avouer qu'il détestait la façon dont le présumé sportif la regardait. Il détaillait sans gêne ses cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué, ses yeux soulignés à l'eye-liner noir, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus puis le rose peint sur ses lèvres éclairait son sourire alors qu'elle riait à une de ses blagues. Le gobelet rouge dans les mains du brun émit un claquement alors que le plastique se brisait sous la pression de ses doigts, et il émit un juron alors que le liquide se répandit sur son jean noir et sur le parquet. Il posa maladroitement les restes de plastique sur le guéridon où étaient posés des fleurs décoratives et se déplaça entre les corps agités jusqu'à sa bien-aimée, qui tourna son attention vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, repassant le bout de sa langue sur le goût de rouge à lèvres que son passage avait laissé, et il défia l'autre garçon du regard tandis qu'il passa son bras sur les maigres épaules de la blonde.

« Ah, Peter, tout se passe bien ? Je disais justement à Quill que tu étais dans le coin, que ça faisait trois ans qu'on était ensemble  
>-Ah, oui ! Trois ans que je t'ai foncé dedans alors que tu ouvrais ton casier ! s'exclama Peter avec un sourire faux. »<br>Il voyait bien que le garçon les regardait de façon espiègle, comme s'il savait d'avance l'issue de leur relation, ce qui eût don d'énerver Peter, qui resserra sa prise sur sa copine.  
>« Aie, Peter fais attention tu me fais mal ! s'exclama-t-elle<br>-Oh, merde ! Pardon. »  
>Il embrassa furtivement sa joue et écouta leur conversation distraitement tout en comparant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et lui-même. Ils étaient totalement opposés physiquement parlant, et Peter était prêt à parier que c'était également le cas mentalement parlant. Mais le sportif était charmant et Peter était sûr que s'il n'était pas déjà avec Gwen, il n'aurait aucune chance face à lui.<br>« …Mais une belle fille comme toi devrait tenter sa chance ! Big Brother là bas, c'est sensas' ! Y'a tellement de choses à dire sur la télé réalité british, tu vois haha !  
>-Mais c'est exactement ça ! Mais je sais pas encore, tu sais, Londres c'est loin, et Peter ne veut pas vraiment partir… »<br>Elle regarda Peter en coin alors qu'il se rebranchait sur la conversation, éberlué par le changement de sujet, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
>« Euh, ouais.. pas trop branché Angleterre moi… Marmonna-t-il, gêné.<br>-Oh, c'est trop con. Moi, je te suivrais directement, fit le blond laqué comme un canard. »  
>Peter prit une grande inspiration, agacée. Il adressa un signe de tête aux deux jeunes, précisant qu'il allait chercher une autre boisson et partit vivement vers le bar à liqueurs. Il se remplit un goblet d'un liquide pourpre à odeur forte, irritant sa gorge alors qu'il essaya d'avaler d'une traite. C'était fort, trop fort, et durant un instant l'alcool lui monta à la tête et il vit le monde tourner. Il posa sa main moite sur son front et appuya le temps que la sensation passe d'elle-même. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se resservir, il vit Gwen arriver comme une furie.<br>« Tu peux me dire que qui se passe ?! attaqua-t-elle sans préambule.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Tu t'es comporté comme le pire des impolis. Quill était gêné, il a cru qu'il avait été déplacé.  
>-C'est sûr que te draguer ouvertement devant moi, ce n'était pas du tout déplacé. » une gorgée du même alcool brûla sa gorge, moins intensément que la première prise.<br>« Il ne me draguait pas Peter. Ne fais pas ton jaloux ok, c'est juste un ami, il n'y a rien entre nous.  
>-'rien entre nous' n'a pas l'air d'avoir la même signification pour lui, je dis juste.<br>-Peter, ne commence pas, je t'en prie. Tu n'as juste pas à te comporter comme ça avec mes amis… Elle semblait excédée.  
>-T'en fais pas ! il lui adressa un sourire désabusé avant de reprendre une énième gorgée d'alcool. Je ne pourrai rien faire contre tes amis quand tu seras en Angleterre, vu que t'as l'air décidée d'y aller, et que tu sais que je ne peux pas quitter l'Amérique. J'ai une famille ici.<br>-Mais moi aussi j'en ai une, Pete ! Tu te rends compte que tu es enfermé dans ton monde ? Que tu ne penses qu'à toi ? J'en ai marre de sacrifier mon rêve, tu le sais ? Alors maintenant tu viens ou tu restes, mais moi je pars. »  
>Et après cette tirade froide, elle partit avec des amies à elle, furibonde. Peter n'en revenait pas, et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Il se sentit vide et énervé, et ressentit le besoin de faire taire ses émotions. <em>Juste ce soir.<em>

Il empoigna une bouteille à l'étiquette noire laissant apercevoir un liquide brunâtre, une odeur âcre et capiteuse s'échappa de la bouteille, et Peter ne perdit pas le temps avec son gobelet, il s'abreuva directement à la bouteille, ce qui eût pour réaction d'énerver plusieurs des jeunes. Il avala l'alcool qu'il identifia comme du whisky avec difficulté, étant largement plus fort que la liqueur précédente. Il déambula la bouteille à la main entre les corps agités et essaya de se joindre à eux. Une fille rousse se joint à lui en quelques déhanchements sensuels. Il dansa en rythme avec elle, mais la repoussa alors qu'elle se rapprochait. _Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça._  
>Il sortit de la piste et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, occupée par les propriétaires de la demeure qui riaient à une blague précédemment racontée. Ils étaient attablés autour d'une table ronde en bois clair, une nappe de poker posée au centre avec des jetons éparpillés dessus. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et les regarda s'amuser quelques temps, avant d'être trop éméché pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente.<br>« Hey mec, un coup de main peut être ? héla un brun à épis, ne portant qu'un marcel blanc  
>-Ouais, me parle pas ce serait déjà un grand service….<br>-Mec ! un blond aux cheveux longs ramenés en une tresse et aux muscles épais digne d'un bodybuilder se leva. T'es chez nous là, tu dois le respect.  
>-Que c'est mignon, ils vivent tous ensemble. De vrais petits couples. Que je déteste les faternitééés !<br>-Tu as un problème toi ! Allez dégage de notre baraque, maintenant ! » Le blond attrapa violement le bras du brun et le malmena jusqu'à la sortie, le poussant dehors dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte.  
>-Je reviens, je pète ta sale gueule. »<br>Peter était tombé disgracieusement sur l'herbe humide du jardin de la demeure, et rit bêtement quand l'homme fut parti. Il passa sa main sur son visage, et bientôt ses rires se transformèrent en sanglots. Il se sentait mal, l'alcool remontait en lui et sa tête tournait méchamment. Il chercha partout sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son téléphone, qu'il alluma avec difficulté. Plus il cherchait dans ses contacts, plus il se sentait malade. Quand il trouva le nom qu'il jugea bon s'appeler, il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Wade ouvrit les yeux après un long moment sans bouger. Le corps chaud à ses côtés semblait endormi, il prit donc soin de ne pas le réveiller alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur la peau lisse s'offrant à lui. Il se redressa sans bruit, posant ses pieds sur le carrelage froid d'un appartement qui n'était pas le sien, et il se releva lentement, prenant garde à ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas. Il s'étira longuement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine tranquillement, nu comme un ver. Il se frotta les yeux en déambulant dans le couloir, et atteignit rapidement la pièce très high-tech. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, et se dirigea vers le placard des verres sans difficulté. Il se servit de l'eau et but lentement, observant les alentours d'un air détendu. Soudain, il entendit une vibration dans le salon, ce dernier étant visible de là où il se tenait, et il aperçut une lumière vers la divan en cuir blanc très avant-gardiste. Il se dépêcha de se rapprocher de la lumière en question et découvrit que c'était son téléphone. _Qui m'appelle si tard ? _  
>Il regarda vaguement l'écran avant de décrocher, ne prenant pas la peine de noter le nom affiché.<br>« Oui ?  
>-Waaaade…. Wade, ça vaaaa ?<br>-Euh…Peter ? hésita Wade, devant regarder le nom affiché avant de ramener son téléphone vers son oreille.  
>-Oep. C'est moi. Je… Je crois que je vais pas bien…. Envie de vomir et de pleurer, je suis glorieux ! »<br>Wade fronça les sourcils, comprenant que Peter avait seulement trop bu.  
>« Dis, Petey, tu vas bien ? Tu es où là ? s'inquiéta-t-il.<br>-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Attends, je te dis. » un silence que quelques minutes. « Alors, je suis près de la route. J'étais avec Gwen chez ce gros facho brun là, c'est sa meuf qui a invité Gwen. Et donc je suis allé avec elle.  
>-Je ne comprends rien. Peter, où es-tu exactement ? Et où est Gwen ?<br>-Elle est partie. On s'est disputés, alors j'ai beauuuucoup bu.  
>-D'accord. Mais où. Es. Tu ?! Une boule d'anxiété se formait au creux de l'estomac de Wade alors que Peter babillait à l'autre bout du combiné.<br>-Je suis devant chez lui, sur le trottoir. Je vais pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir. Alors je t'ai appelé. »  
>Wade jura dans sa tête et se mordit la lèvre. <em>Je ne peux pas le laisser là, hein ? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Enfin je pourrais.. Non, on y va.<br>_« Ecoute-moi bien, Petey. Je vais venir te chercher, et toi tu vas m'attendre bien sagement où tu es, donne moi l'adresse et je serai là dès que possible. »

Entre plusieurs mercis, Peter lui donna l'adresse et le couvrit d'éloges marmonnées. Quand Wade raccrocha, deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et une tête vint se poser sur son épaule, traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec les lèvres.  
>« Tu comptais t'en aller sans me dire au revoir ? fit une voix rauque.<br>-Depuis le temps, tu devrais être habitué, mon beau. »  
>Il se retourna et plaça ses mains autour du cou d'un jeune homme musclé à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux décolorés, rendant ses yeux gris plus perçants. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un long baiser, silencieux et tendre.<br>« Mais je reviens toujours, finit-il.  
>-Justement, tu reviens toujours, environ quatre mois après. Et encore, quand l'année est bonne.<br>-Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne pas pousser cette relation plus loin ? Tu voyages tout le temps, Nathan. Et moi, je ne suis pas bon en relation.  
>-Alors pourquoi tu reviens ? S'étonna le garçon aux cheveux blancs. »<br>_Parce que je me sens seul._  
>« … Parce que tu me manques ? mentit-il. »<br>Leur conversation fut courte, Wade essaya de lui expliquer qu'un ami avait réellement besoin de lui, et Nathan fit comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas. Nathan Summers était quelqu'un de bon, mais ses voyages répétés et son sens de la loyauté ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les habitudes de vie de Wade. Il ne voulait pas devoir partager une armoire avec quelqu'un comme Nathan, malgré la douceur et l'agréabilité de leurs échanges.  
>Il s'habilla en vitesse, ne céda pas aux avances du voyageur et l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement futuriste.<p>

Il faisait froid dehors, et Peter grelottait. Mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de suite les ordres de Wade, car les hôtes de la maison étudiante n'allaient sûrement pas le laisser revenir de sitôt, encore moins dans cet état. Le monde tournait bien qu'il ne bougeait pas, et sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. Il commençait à regretter cette impulsion alcoolisée alors qu'une voiture noire s'arrêta juste devant lui.  
>« Bonsoir, c'est bien ici la convention de la vodka ? rit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.<br>-Wade, dieu merci je commençais à devenir un glaçon. » il se releva et monta côté passager.  
>« Ouais, le genre de glaçons qu'on met dans les whiskys ?<br>-Je t'en prie, arrête les blagues pour le moment, je suis sur le point de pleurer. »  
>Peter remarqua que la voiture ne roulait toujours pas et que son ami le regardait avec anxiété.<br>« Des fois, je suis plus lucide, et après je sais plus ce que je dis, bafouilla-t-il, en posant sa tête contre le dossier du siège.  
>-Alors, raconte tout à Wady. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?<br>-Elle veut partir en Angleterre, j'aime pas l'Angleterre, elle est belle, et moi je le suis pas vraiment, j'ai rien comparé à son.. Quill ou je ne sais quoi. Lui il est beau, carrément beau. Et moi je suis…Moi.  
>-Si ça peut te consoler, intervint Wade, je te trouve carrément craquant.<br>-Merciiiii t'es gentil ! s'exclama Peter avec un sourire béat. »  
>Malgré l'ébriété de l'étudiant, l'explication avait du sens. Et quand Peter eût fini, Wade venait de garer la voiture dans l'allée de son appartement.<br>« Et.. Si j'ai bien comprit, tu ne veux pas la quitter juste pour ça.  
>-Naaan. Je tiens trop à elle. »<p>

« Nous voilà arrivés, terreur. » Souffla Wade alors qu'il porta Peter du mieux qu'il pût.  
>« Je…crois que je vais être malade, déglutit le garçon tandis qu'il se laissait traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains.<br>-Vu comment t'es éméché, ça ne m'étonnerai pas ! »  
>Avec un sourire espiègle, l'écrivain déposa son ami délicatement par terre, la tête posée contre la vitre de la douche. Il chercha dans ses rangements un gant qu'il imbiba d'eau fraîche avant de le déposer sur le front du brun et de tapoter délicatement.<br>« Je déteste… urgh… Les soirées… marmonna ce dernier, son teint blanchissant à vue d'œil  
>-Clairement, ton corps déteste autant l'alcool. Tu n'aurais pas dû te faire ça pour une histoire pareille. «<br>Peter écarta le bras du blond et le regarda avec des yeux brillants, et Wade n'eût su dire si c'était à cause de Gwen ou bien de l'alcool. Il sourit tristement au garçon qui ne put tenir une minute de plus et jeta son corps entier vers les toilettes, rendant le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette en porcelaine.  
>«Ohlà ! s'exclama Wade en lui caressant les cheveux, compatissant. C'était moins une. Tu te sens mieux ?<br>-Jai mal au ventre, à la tête et au cœur…  
>-Je connais ça, mon mignon. »<br>Wade se redressa et tira la chasse, prit un gobelet en plastique qu'il remplit d'eau du robinet, tout en ajoutant une légère dose de bain de bouche au liquide transparent, lui donnant une teinte bleutée.  
>« N'avale pas ça, c'est pour te nettoyer la bouche. »<br>Peter le remercia d'un hochement de tête et empoigna le mélange qu'il recracha quelques secondes plus tard, approximativement dans la direction de la cuve blanche.  
>« Il va falloir dégriser un peu, Petey. T'es trop bourré pour passer la nuit là.<br>-Hmm… Je veux juste déprimer Wade… »  
>Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur à la vue de son ami dans un si piteux état, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il comptait assez pour le jeune homme, au point d'être la première personne appelée dans cette situation et l'alcool en révèle long sur un homme.<br>Il releva l'étudiant délicatement, pour ne pas encourager un second haut-le-cœur, et le déplaça jusqu'au canapé. Il lui servit un aspirine et partit dans sa chambre pour lui permettre de se changer. Il étudia sa chambre avant de retourner au salon c'était une pièce exigüe et chargée en décoration pouvant être qualifiée de « geek », avec des posters Heroic Fantasy et de super héros. Wade ne put s'empêcher de se souffler _gamin_ avant de rejoindre Peter, qui somnolait déjà sur le siège en cuir.

« Tu te rends compte Waaade… C'est la deuxième fois que j'viens chez toi, et j'suis encore à la même place… pouffa le brune pendant que l'écrivain se démenait pour lui enlever son pull gris de la façon la moins bizarre possible.  
>-Eh oui, je suis attaché aux habitudes.<br>-Tu t'es attaché à moi aussi ? »  
>Wade dut s'arrêter pour fixer Peter avec stupeur.<br>Dans ses yeux marron clair, toujours aussi luisants, l'écrivain percevait énormément d'émotions qui se contredisaient, mais n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, ayant peur d'une quelconque erreur de jugement.  
>« Tu es mon ami, bien sûr que je suis attaché à toi, tenta-t-il.<br>-Je pense souvent à toi, en fait… T'es ma pause la journée, j'aime bien que tu m'appelles, même si j'avouerai jamais ça.. un sourire rieur était désormais ancré aux lèvres du garçon saoul.  
>-Tu… C'est vrai ?! Wade n'en revenait décidément pas. Malgré leur amitié évidente, il avait toujours une hésitation quant à l'appeler aussi souvent.<br>-Mais ouiii ! Tu es plus drôle que Gwen même. Et Gwen elle veut m'abandonner. Promets moi que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner toi Wade.. gémit-il en enfilant le tee shirt marqué d'un logo de groupe punk qu'affectionnait l'écrivain. »  
>Wade se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il regarda furtivement les courbes que formaient le corps fin du garçon, et rougit quelque peu devant son propre manque de discrétion. <em>Heureusement qu'il est bourré.<em>  
>« Promis, je ne te laisserai pas de sitôt. Maintenant au dodo ! »<br>Il fit claquer une petite tape sur l'épaule du brun, qui continuait de le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans l'œil.  
>Soudain, il se redressa, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.<br>« Tu ferais une meilleure copine que Gwen… »  
>Il s'avança plus dans le but de sceller leurs lèvres, mais alors que les bouts de chair frôlèrent ceux de Wade, l'écrivain eut un frisson de réalisation, laissant une impression désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se contraint lui-même à se reculer, usant sa main pour créer une distance entre lui et le brun, qui ne comprit pas ce refus soudain.<br>« J'adorerais qu'on s'embrasse Petey, vraiment. Ne le prends pas mal, tu me remercieras demain alors que tu ne te souviendra pas de la pire bourde de ta vie » lui murmura Wade, tout en insistant sur la mains posée sur le torse fin de Peter.  
>Ce dernier se rassit lentement, hochant la tête d'un air dubitatif.<br>« Mais ne me laisse pas tout seul… » sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et une simple larme coula le long de sa joue chauffée par la honte des dernières minutes. Le blond sourit tendrement et prit sa main, le tirant jusqu'à sa chambre.  
>« Si on dort ensemble, tu ne vas pas me tripoter hein ? »<p>

Tout était flou dans l'esprit de Peter, et il lui semblait que Wade passait son temps à crier alors que son sang jouait du tambour dans tout son corps. Alors qu'on le dirigeait il-ne-savait-où, le monde tanguait comme une barque mal équilibrée, et il dût s'accrocher encore plus à l'homme jusqu'à arriver à bon port. Quand le contact doux et accueillant d'un matelas se fit sentir sous son corps, il soupira de bien être et se sentit prit d'une envie folle de s'entortiller dans les draps, ce qu'il fit sans aucun doute. Deux mains calmèrent vite ses mouvements, et un corps tiède se plaqua au sien, Peter eu l'automatisme de se coller contre la source de chaleur sans autre forme de procès.  
>« Hmmm… ronronna-t-il, tout en déposant son nez au creux du cou tendu, humant un arôme sucré et amer à la fois Il enroula ses bras autour de la bouillotte humaine et s'endormit presque aussitôt, oubliant momentanément ses problèmes de cœur et de nausées.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox HUUUUUUM HALLELUJAAAHHH c'est enfin les vacances! XoX Je vais pouvoir écrire plus normalement,j'espère que vous allez aimer al tournure que va prendre les évènements... Ou du moins aimer ce que je vais faire de cette histoire! :')  
>En tous as, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fanfic depuis deux mois, et j'aimerais vraiment vous remercier, vous êtes les meilleurs :3 3<br>Toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire que ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!  
>Bisous à vous tous, MathBeth.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Le soleil pénétra violemment les yeux de Peter quand il les ouvrit. Il gronda sourdement de la douleur ressentie et se tint la tête dans le but de faire passer la douleur. Mais rien de s'améliorait, les céphalées étaient vives et il eut besoin de cacher ses eux de toute lumière ambiante. Il posa la tête sur le premier objet solide à sa disposition, pensant que c'était un oreiller. Malencontreusement, ce n'était pas à proprement parler un objet, et le terme « oreiller » n'allait que métaphoriquement, car la forme se mit à bouger, et soupirer. Il y eût un blanc total dans l'esprit du brun, qui essaya absolument de se rappeler de la veille. Seul de petits fragments de la soirée lui revenaient à l'esprit, et peu à peu tout devenait clair et la mal de tête s'estompait juste assez pour lui permettre de réfléchir. _Ah oui, Gwen. La dispute… euh, l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, ouais. Et… ._  
>Il se redressa rapidement, lâchant involontairement une plainte alors que le sang tambourinait dans ses tempes, et il écarta d'un geste le fin drap beige couvrant l'autre corps.<br>« Wade ?  
>-Hmmm, il est trop tôt petit.. marmonna Wade en bougeant, se collant au corps brûlant du jeune.<br>-Je… Je ne crois pas ?! »  
>Après un soupir d'ennui, Wade se releva à son tour, se frottant les yeux et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.<br>« Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit ?  
>-Tu étais trop bourré pour m'indiquer où tu habitais, alors j'allais pas te laisser dehors sur le trottoir. Après tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser seul, tes désirs sont des ordres, mon cher. »<br>La scène d'hier lui revint en mémoire, et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que le presque-baiser entre lui et son ami n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête. Il se racla la gorge et bafouilla :  
>« Je.. Euh.. Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé hier…<br>-Non non, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, et blablabla… Pas la peine de t'excuser de succomber à mon charme avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, répondit Wade avec un clin d'œil suggestif. »  
>L'humour apaisa un peu la rougeur des joues de l'étudiant, qui rit nerveusement en se frottant la nuque. Ils finirent par se lever, non sans un commentaire de Wade qui aurait souhaité passer plus de temps à dormir.<br>L'écrivain lui dit de faire comme chez lui alors qu'il allait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, Peter préféra le suivre dans la cuisine, se tenant le bras comme un adolescent.  
>Wade lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Peter lui répondit qu'il avait mal à la tête, et qu'il venait lui demander s'il n'avait pas un aspirine.<br>« Fais comme chez toi, je t'ai dit » ricana l'écrivain.  
>Peter déambula dans la pièce éclairée par la fenêtre sale offrant une vue sur le building d'en face. Il étudia l'étagère contenant plusieurs boîte de médicaments. Après une meilleure inspection, il se rendit compte que les boîtes étaient <em>vraiment<em> nombreuses.  
>« Euh… Tu prends quoi pour le mal de tête ?<br>- ça dépends, mais pour ton genre de mal de tête un Amerge fera largement l'affaire. »  
>Peter fronça les sourcils en cherchant parmi la forêt chimique et finit par trouver la boîte, qu'il ouvrit et fit claquer une bulle contenant le médicament qu'il avala avec de l'eau.<br>« Tu as... Beaucoup de médicaments. J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe aux noms, mais..  
>-J'ai la santé fragile, coupa Wade. »<br>L'interruption aurait pu être malpolie s'il n'avait pas souri gentiment pour monter que ce n'était pas une attaque. Ils s'installèrent sur la table haute de la cuisine, mangeant léger et échangeant une discussion entraînante. Plusieurs fois, Peter se surprit à rire, mais se sentait ma la seconde d'après en se disant qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de son avenir, à lui et Gwen.  
>Quand ils eurent fini, Wade lui proposa d'aller remettre son propre pull alors qu'il débarrassait, ce qu'il fit sans remise en question, restant un peu gêné de la gentillesse de l'homme.<br>Il chercha sur son téléphone le moindre signe de vie de la part de sa copine, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle lui avait pardonné pour l'instant. Il soupira, et retourna dans le salon, où il découvrit Wade assit sur sa chaise de bureau, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son opinion sur l'écrivain avait changé depuis leur première rencontre, à quel point il appréciait sa présence, car elle avait le don d'illuminer la pièce. Il aimait que ses phrases soient souvent accompagnées d'un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, que ses yeux bleus s'illuminent alors qu'ils parlent de son ouvrage, de sa voix légèrement teintée, comme une roche usée. Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance, quelque part, d'avoir pour ami l'auteur qu'il appréciait le plus.

« Wade ? »  
>Ce dernier se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Il sourit au jeune brun alors qu'il tourna sa chaise en face de lui.<br>« Je.. Euh.. Encore merci hein, de m'avoir ramené et tout.. Je suis content que tu aies pu être là.  
>-Mais c'est tout à fait normal, j'allais pas laisser un joli minois comme le tien dehors voyons !<br>-Mais.. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé, quand même… »  
>Wade réfléchit à la réponse la plus adéquate. <em>Non, j'étais juste chez mon ami, mais j'allais partir en douce quand j'ai reçu ton appel ?<br>_« Absolument pas, ne t'en fais pas » mentit-il.

Peter partit vers une heure de l'après midi, non sans avoir remercié une énième fois l'écrivain, lui proposant de se revoir dès que possible, ce à quoi Wade répondit par un clin d'œil suggestif et une remarque déplacée, du genre que Peter finissait par trouver banales dans la bouche du blond. Quand il ne fut plus en vue, Wade retourna lentement dans son appartement et soupira en constatant le vide que le jeune homme avait laissé, comme s'il avait emporté toute la joie avec lui. Décidé à ne pas rester pelotonné dans sa solitude, Wade attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.  
>« Wolvy, ça fait un bail !<br>-Deux semaines, Wade, répondit la voix grave et monotone de Logan.  
>-Viens avec moi au centre commercial.<br>-…Pardon ?  
>-Viens, avec moi, au centre commer-<br>-Non, j'ai comprit ce que t'avais dit, coupa l'homme avec agacement. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle occasion ?  
>-N'ais-je plus le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon grand frère préféré ? tenta Wade, trépignant sur place d'anxiété.<br>-… Trois heures, ne sois pas en retard, parce qu'on bouffe là-bas. »  
>L'homme raccrocha sans mot de salut, et Wade contempla son téléphone avec un air victorieux.<p>

« Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est ici déjà… ? soupira Logan, sentant déjà la malchance lui venir.  
>-Parce que j'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe, tout simplement ! s'enjoua Wade tout en sirotant son café glacé . »<br>Logan grogna mais finit par suivre son cadet dans les galeries de nombreux magasins d'habits pour homme.  
>« On est pas copines, Wade. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me traînes dans tes foutus magasins là.<br>-Parce que, premièrement on ne se voit jamais. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Je dois trouver des fringues, et je suis pas le meilleur niveau mode.  
>-Parce que je le suis moi, peut être ? s'exclama le barbu en un renâclement.<br>-Non. Mais tu vas m'aider à trouver des trucs décents. Je suis une catastrophe frangin, tu le sais.  
>-Essaye d'être toi-même pour commencer ? »<br>L'écrivain sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de se diriger à toute allure vers un rayon sport. Il sortit un cintre un hideux short violet qui choqua Logan, allant jusqu'à l'inquiéter sur le mental de son frère.  
>« Je t'en prie, t'es pas sérieux.<br>-Libéré… Délivré… chantonna Wade, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. »  
>Logan prit l'habit et le reposa violemment sur la barre de fer, entraînant son frère dans un autre rayon, avec des vêtements plus habillés et surtout plus décents. Il chercha fébrilement dans les bas et trouva deux pantalons, un en jean rouge bordeaux taillé pour coller aux jambes et un autre pantalon, plus conventionnel, qui allait parfaitement avec une chemise. Il les jeta dans les bras du blond et fonça vers les hauts. Il attendit patiemment Wade qui observait avec attention chaque pièce de tissu se présentant devant lui. Il finit par attraper une chemise blanche des plus ordinaires, et se dirigea sans un mot vers la caisse. Quand il eût payé, il rejoignit Logan à l'entrée du magasin, avant de le conduire dans un autre espace de vente, mais ce coup-ci orienté dans les vêtements plus rock. <em>J'ai toujours aimé de style, pourquoi pas.<em>  
>Il prit quelques tee-shirts à la volée, et partit en cabine. Dedans, il enfila son pantalon bordeaux et s'observa dedans.<br>Tout était tellement _fin_, dans sa stature. Il se souvenait avoir été beau, avec des muscles presque aussi importants que ceux de son frère, et avec des jambes _fortes._ Désormais, il était trop mince pour permettre à quelconque muscle de se manifester. Quand il enfila le premier tee shirt noir avec un nom de groupe des années 80 imprimé à l'avant, il se rendit compte que même si ça lui allait bien, il était bien trop grand. Il en essaya un autre, sans manches, qui lui allait mieux. A l'avant, une seule phrase, marquée avec un effet de peinture : _Fighting my own battles._ Il se retourna pour regarder la phrase de derrière : _No time to be a hero_.  
>Il prit ce tee shirt sans même y réfléchir une seconde fois.<p>

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée dans les magasins, pour finalement user les derniers pourcents de patience dont disposait Logan. Ils s'étaient donc attablés à un restaurant asiatique et attendaient d'être servis autour du brouhaha des autres clients et du cliquetis des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.  
>« Alors, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu e la joues tendance, ou tu vas me laisser mariner ? finit par demander Logan.<br>-Je.. Je crois que j'aime bien quelqu'un, rien d'important. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Alors me voilà, avec toi, sirotant un cocktail aux litchis.  
>-Mon dieu, c'est Neena, la p'tite brune de la dernière fois hein ? Mon gras, tu tapes fort… Oh, pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est encore ce gamin décoloré que t'as ramené la dernière fois ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas…<br>-Eh bah frangin ? le coupa Wade. On fait de la critique maintenant ?  
>-Tu sais très bien que je m'en carre de qui t'invites dans ton lit. Juste, c'est pas très malin de faire ça devant les parents. Depuis, ils veulent plus entendre parler de toi.<br>-Et je me porte très bien depuis. Regarde, libre comme l'air, une nouvelle coupe, et nous deux on reprend contact. Que de merveilles ! le ton de l'écrivain était sec, ce qui étonna Logan car c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes de se vexer aussi facilement.  
>-Ne t'énerve pas, l'gribouilleur. Je dis juste que si t'avais pas amené ton gigolo peut-être que tu…<br>-Ne. Mêle. Pas. Nathan. A. ça. »  
>Les dents de Wade grinçaient et il se tenait la tempe fortement, fronçant les sourcils. Une vague de douleur allait et venait dans sa boîte crânienne et le jugement incessant de son frère ne faisait que l'agacer.<br>« T'es lourd, Logan. C'est ça qui est chiant avec cette famille. Faut être tout carré, tout beau et tout bien rangé. Merde, pauvre petit Wade Wilson qui n'a pas fini ses études, s'est terré en plein dans New York dans un appart pourri, qui n'est pas capable de rester avec une seule personne dans sa vie, qui a préféré la voix des artistes plutôt que celle toute tracée de son fabuleux père le grand banquier. Non, j'ai jamais été de cette famille, je suis le vilain petit canard et ça me va, je fais avec. »  
>Il frappa brusquement sur la table, ce qui valut un arrêt total de tout bruit dans la salle de restauration.<br>« Bordel, vous pouvez pas faire MOINS de bruit ?! » hurla-t-il.  
>Logan était abasourdi, si bien que jamais Wade n'eut cru voir cette expression de pur choc ancré à son visage. Un frisson glacé envahit son être alors que les bruits alentours ne faisaient qu'empirer, mais qu'il ne vit personne dans la salle bouger. Il se leva d'un bond, prit ses sacs et lança un « merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je te rappelle. » en partant.<p>

Alors qu'il courrait jusqu'à chez lui, il sentait ses poumons brûler de cette adrénaline mélangée à une peur totale, qui lui empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit émanant de son corps tandis que ce dernier lui suppliait d'arrêter sa course folle dans les rues pauvres de la grande ville. Il dérapa à plusieurs reprises, mais refusa obstinément de s'arrêter. Ainsi, quand il déverrouilla enfin la porte d'entrée de son appartement miteux, il s'effondra sur le sol, en plein crise de tachycardie. Son être effectuait des soubresauts et les larmes gelées coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se traina comme il put vers le canapé et agrippa un coussin, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Tout n'était que douleur dans son corps, et il s'autorisa à laisser les larmes couler encore un tout petit instant. _Je mérite de me reposer…_  
>Il essaya de pianoter un message sur son écran de téléphone, bien que ses yeux refusaient de le laisser voir, alternant entre des taches sombres dues au manque d'oxygène et des larmes qui obstruaient sa vision.<p>

_Peter,  
>Pitié, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant je ne me sens pas bien du tout, viens chez moi je crois que j'ai un problème… Ne me laisses pas seul, je ne veux pas être seul. Pitié, viens, je sais que tu dois essayer de récupérer Gwen mais<em>

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et relut de dernier prénom. _Gwen._ Le jeune homme avait bien mieux à faire que de lui venir en aide. Tout ne tourne pas autour de lui, il devait s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard. La vie est ainsi faite, chacun a une vie à régir. Et ce n'était en aucun cas à Peter de l'aider à régler la sienne.  
>Il effaça donc le message, les larmes coulant plus régulièrement sur ses joues écarlates.<p>

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

WASSUP GUYS! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, encore une fois pas beaucoup de Petey mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va justement venir! ;) J'essaye de faire une histoire digne de ce nom qui tienne la route pour qu'elle ne finisse pas trop vite et ne soit trop cliché... Aussi, j'essaye de recréer le caractère des vrais personnages dans une situation de "vraie vie", ce qui est assez dur, mais pas impossible! :3  
>C'est ainsi donc que j'achève la première partie de cette fiction (avec beaucoup de douleur au bras, thanks le nouveau tatouage qui tape contre l'ordi X.x) , mais cela ne veut en aucune cas dire qu'elle est totalement terminée, j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire avec! :3 Les chapitres seront toujours publiés une fois par semaine dans la mesure du possible, en espérant que vous soyez toujours satisfaits de l'histoire! :3<br>Merci d'être aussi nombreux, je vous aime tous!  
>MathBeth (qui aime les pavés)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Le son répétitif d'un appel émit sonna une énième fois dans l'oreille droite de Peter. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur un rapport qu'il devait rendre à son université très bientôt, tout en essayant de joindre Wade, en vain.  
>Quand la voix féminine du répondeur commença son speech, Peter lâcha un juron, tapant sur son bureau, et poussant son fauteuil vers sa fenêtre, qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les beaux quartiers de New York, se recouvrant peu à peu d'une neige fine qui refroidissait l'air de fin novembre.<br>« Bon, Wade, c'est encore moi… euh.. Je voulais savoir comment t'allais, vu que ça fait une semaine que tu as dit que tu allais me rappeler et que t'avais pas l'air bien la dernière fois… Enfin voilà, tu comprends que je m'inquiète, t'es mon pote. » Il butait sur ses mots, hésitait entre chaque phrase. « On ne s'est pas vus depuis trois mois aussi, c'est chiant ça, mais je te l'air déjà dit.. Dis moi si je te colle trop, mais s'il te plait ne te mure pas dans ce silence, c'est affreux de ne pas pouvoir parler à un vrai ami… Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. »  
>Il raccrocha, pinçant ses lèvres et jongla quelques temps avec son téléphone en regardant l'extérieur. La porte d'entrée du studio où il habitait claqua, et des bruits de talons retentirent dans la petite habitation étudiante.<br>« Chéri, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Pepper a fini ! s'écria une voix enjouée dans le salon.  
>- Laisse-moi deviner, hésita-t-il faussement. Tony ? Il était temps.<br>-Tu n'es même pas drôle, t'aurais pu faire comme si tu ne savais pas » , bougonna la propriétaire de la voix, néanmoins avec une pointe d'amusement visible, entourant amoureusement ses bras autour du buste de Peter, plantant un baiser dans son cou alors qu'il sourit tendrement à l'étreinte.  
>« Tu as passé une bonne journée Gwen ?<br>-Toujours autant de travail, et toi ? »  
>Tout semblait être parfait entre eux depuis trois mois, mais c'était surement cette perfection, devenue banale avec le temps, qui inquiétait plus le jeune brun. Après avoir quitté Wade le lendemain de la soirée, Peter était revenu chez lui et était tombé sur Gwen en train de faire ses valises. Il s'en suivit de nombreux arguments pour et contre son départ, et finalement il avait réussi à la convaincre de rester, et ils pleurèrent en s'embrassant et s'embrassèrent en pleurant. Mais quelque part l'étudiant savait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait, que leur relation n'était plus la même depuis, et que les non-dits s'accumulaient, et cela lui devenait insupportable.<br>« Mon cœur, je voulais te demander. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux dans la semaine ? ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est rien organisé ! proposa-t-il. »  
>Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme pétillèrent d'une lueur qui était étrangère au garçon, et elle finit par hocher lentement la tête, approuvant son idée.<br>« Demain je finis tôt. Si tu as fini ton rapport d'ici là, tout est bon. Sinon, ce soir je cuisine du vite fait, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis lessivée ! »  
>Peter rit, son cœur retrouvant une petite lueur qu'il croyait avoir perdu aux côtés de sa copine et se remit à son travail, jetant néanmoins un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone.<p>

La pièce était sombre, le seul rayon de lumière passant par la fenêtre aux volets fermés au trois-quarts. Wade clignait des yeux, se tenant un paquet de glaçons sur le crâne.  
>[Tu devrait boire moins.]<br>« …Ta gueule » souffla-t-il.  
><em>C'est fou ce que tout est lumineux ici, quand t'es malade ça doit pas être le pied.<br>_Wade tapa du pied violement, agacé par les voix arrivant aléatoirement dans sa tête. Ces voix ressortaient d'anciennes conversations avec d'anciennes connaissances, ce qui ne faisait qu'irriter plus l'écrivain.  
>« J'en peux plus. J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai besoin de vraies voix. »<br>Il se leva d'un bond, et se traîna dans son appartement, évitant les déchets de plats tout-prêts jonchant le sol. Il atteignit son téléphone fixe et pressa le bouton du répondeur.  
>« Bonjour. Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages, fit la voix mécanique habituelle.<br>« Salut Wade, Nathan. Je voulais te dire que je repartais en Australie pour deux mois. Je suis à l'aéroport, donc j'en ai profité pour te prévenir… J'aimerais qu'on se revoit à mon retour, d'ici là porte toi bien. Je t'embrasse. »  
>« Monsieur Wilson, vous avez du retard sur l'envoi de votre travail. J'aimerais le recevoir incessamment sous peu, le correcteur s'impatiente et sachant que c'est le troisième depuis qu'on vous a dans notre agence, comprenez mon empressement. S'il vous plait, dépêchez et ne me faites pas regretter d'être votre éditrice ! »<br>« … Hey Wade, c'est Peter. » Le blond releva brusquement la tête à l'entente du nom. « ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? En vrai, je veux dire. C'est pas comme si tu te terrais dans ton appart depuis trois mois, après tout. Rappelle-moi. »  
>Wade se mordit absentement la lèvre inférieure alors que la culpabilité s'emparait peu à peu de lui. En effet, depuis la sortie avec son frère, il avait décidé de ne plus s'aventurer dehors quelques temps. Il avait également essayé d'avancer l'histoire de Deadpool, mais sans succès c'était le Blanc Total, le plus redouté des écrivains. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le répondeur, qui lui délivra un autre message de Peter, ce coup-ci datant du jour même. Il partit dans sa cuisine, prit des médicaments contre son mal de tête et d'autres aux noms lui semblant imprononçables, et passa quelques temps à contempler l'évier vide. Il se plongeait facilement dans ses pensées ses derniers temps, et en ressortait aussitôt qu'elles n'avaient plus aucun sens.<br>Un de ses bras se mit à trembler, Wade supposa que c'était dû à l'appui prolongé sur le vasque et retira ses mains, avant de repartir s'allonger sur le canapé.

Un seul message, « _Ce soir, Le pont où on s'est rencontrés, 7 heures ? »_ avait réussi à égayer la journée de Peter, alors qu'elle avait commencé assez mal avec le sermon de Madame Hill, de Page Ink Agency lui reprochant une soi-disant obsession pour son téléphone depuis quelques temps. Il ne s'en rendait personnellement pas compte, mais était resté poli et avait promis de faire plus attention. Quand il reçut le message, il répondit précipitamment par la positive et se remit au travail le plus vite qu'il put, dans l'espoir que sa journée de travail finisse plus vite ainsi.  
>Il sortit de l'agence et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus porte, jetant un regard inquiet à sa montre. <em>6 heures 20 ? Ok, je devrais être là bas à 45.<em> Il accéléra sa course, et réussit à attraper le bus à temps. Il se faufila entre les corps usées et fatigués de tous âges en espérant trouver une place assise, mais à cette heure là il savait que c'était peine perdue, alors il préféra se cantonner à un morceau de barreau, entre une femme au regard fixe et à la posture déterminée et un homme bedonnant avec un début de calvitie. Il trajet était long et épuisant, mais le rythme effréné du cœur de l'étudiant l'empêchait de sombrer dans la fatigue. Quand le bus arriva à son arrêt, il sautilla de soulagement et sortit du bus le plus rapidement possible. Il chercha son chemin durant quelques secondes et décida de partir à gauche, suivant les lampadaires d'une couleur verte foncé, essayant de se remémorer cette partie de New York.  
>Quatre ans après leur rencontre, il se retrouvait à nouveau sur ce vieux pont. Il retrouvait le banc en bois noirci par les années et la météo, la rambarde à la peinture bleu nuit s'effritant, les dalles fêlées, témoignant du pas pressé des passants, mais également des chutes diverses. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à Gwen, qui n'était pas si inconnue que ça le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils allaient tous les deux au même lycée, celui-ci se situant non loin de l'endroit ici et étaient en dernière année à l'époque. Elle était belle, il l'avait vue au premier regard, entre deux couloirs bondés de jeunes. Elle souriait à une de ses amies, et Peter eût juré en cet instant que son cœur avait raté un battement. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de la suivre discrètement des yeux, néanmoins n'osant jamais prendre son courage à deux mains et se présenter à elle. Mais un soir, alors qu'il allait pour se rendre au café de l'autre côté du pont, il bouscula la jeune blonde qui gronda entre ses dents alors que ses cahiers s'étalèrent sur le sol. Quand il la reconnut, son cœur refit le même jeu que le premier jour, et il sa jeta à ses pieds pours ramasser les cahiers. Il s'était tellement excusé, et avait été si cordial avec elle qu'elle avait fini par accepter de l'accompagner au café et de passe l'après-midi avec lui.<br>Ils étaient devenus amis, et il fallut deux années entières à Peter pour oser lui voler un baiser.  
>Il la vit arriver au loin, ses cheveux lisses s'envolant dans tous les sens alors que le vent soufflait fort. Elle serrait ses propres bras tout en avançant, pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur en elle, et ainsi luter contre el froid ambiant. Quand elle remarqua Peter, elle sourit faiblement, baissant ses grands yeux bleus entourés d'une fine couche d'eye-liner.<br>« On peut s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle, et Peter sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Ils s'assirent sur le banc le plus proche, et Peter essaya de se distraire avec les passants, malgré la présence de sa copine.<br>« Peter.. Je… Il faut qu'on parle.  
>-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans un restaurant ? Il fait froid, je veux pas que tu tombes malade, dit-il brusquement pour empêcher Gwen de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.<br>-Non, j'aimerais qu'on reste ici, et qu'on ait une discussion. Peter, tu sais que je t'aime… Mais… »  
>Elle ne semblait pas trouver les mots justes, et Peter sentait une angoisse foudroyante s'emparer de lui intérieurement, et prit son téléphone automatiquement, comme pour chercher le moindre échappatoire à cette discussion.<br>« …Voilà. C'est ça le problème Pete. Depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, t'es là qu'à moitié, et je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais ça ne peut pas continuer. J'ai des sentiments profonds pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être au second plan, et ça date de bien plus longtemps que..  
>-Non, je t'aime Gwen. Tu sais que je t'aime, alors pourquoi on perd notre temps à chercher la petit bête là où il n'y en a pas ?<br>-Parce que je ne suis plus que la seconde personne que tu aime comme tu m'aimes. »  
>Et cela heurta Peter, tel un violent choc avec une puissance nécessaire pour broyer ses os et lui ôter une part de lui. Il se rendit compte que le problème ne venait pas que de Gwen, qu'il n'utilisait leur dispute que comme prétexte. <em>Je… ne l'aime plus ?<br>_« Gwen, je…  
>-Non. Je m'y suis faite. Et, Peter, tu sais que je ne peux pas me ranger à un simple espoir de te voir retrouver tes sentiments pour moi. Je suis encore amoureuse de toi, mais plus je te vois sur ce téléphone, ou loin de moi, ou toujours plongé dans tes pensées… Plus tu m'échappe, plus mes sentiments pour toi partent avec toi.<br>-Non… Gwen, mon cœur, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime toujours autant ne me fais pas ça s'il te plait… Il sentait ses larmes monter, et une affreuse envie de vomir brisait sa voix.  
>-Non, Pete… » Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, réprimant un sourire ironique. « Ce qu'on vit, là ? C'est une vieille blague. Je peux pas être le second rôle de la vie de mon copain. Pas si je veux fonder une famille et avoir une vie stable. Pete, j'ai déjà fait mes valises avant d'arriver, ce soir, je ne serai plus là. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…<br>-Je t'en prie, non ! il hurlait tout en agrippant ses mains désespérément. Non, Gwen on peut tout arranger s'il te plait, tu es tout pour moi, je peux pas te perdre…  
>-Peter. Je vais partir en Angleterre, ils sont positifs pour mon dossier…. Peter, écoute moi ! Je ne peux pas prétendre, c'est fini. Ça l'était déjà depuis trois mois. Tu le préfères, et tu le sais au fond de toi. Arrête de te voiler la face, ne vois-tu donc pas comment tu regardes ton téléphone comme s'il recelait le secret que tu refuses de t'admettre ? Je t'en prie, regarde toi !<br>-Tu utilises un prétexte là ! »  
>Il hurla cette dernière phrase avec une telle puissance que les passants ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner. Les larmes coulaient désormais abondamment sur les joues rosies du brun, et une personne âgée ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher lentement, et de demander.<br>« Excusez moi, jeunes gens… Tout va bien ?  
>-Oui madame, excusez nous, souffla Gwen. Je vais partir maintenant. Je suis tellement désolée Peter de devoir faire ça comme ça, mais… Je n'en peux plus. »<br>Elle se releva lentement, et partit comme au ralenti, laissant un Peter détruit sur le banc.

Alors que Wade essayait vainement de finir le rangement du sol de son appartement, quelqu'un tambourina violement à sa porte. Il regarda son réveil digital posé sur son bureau, interloqué. _Qui peut bien venir me voir à 8 heures ?_  
>Quand il ouvrit la porte, un poids s'affaissa lourdement sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la porte d'entrée et entendit des pleurs étouffés dans son tee shirt.<br>« Wade, désolée… mais.. je n'avais nulle part où aller… Je sais que tu veux pas me voir, ça m'a semblé très clair.. mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul ! » hoqueta une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
>Il attira le corps dans l'appartement, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser doucement au sol, l'attirant très de lui, et l'enlaça gentiment.<br>« Peter, calme toi je t'en prie. Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude.  
>-Elle m'a quitté… Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça, on s'était réconciliés et… je…<br>-La sale pute, lâcha l'écrivain entre ses dents. Je suis désolé pour toi, je suis là, d'accord ? »  
>Il laissa le garçon serrer son haut avec ses poings tout en le mouillant de larmes. Il était vraiment en mauvais état.<br>« Je n'en peux plus, Wade, tout va mal, j'en peux plus…  
>-Non non, Petey. Tu vas arrêter de détruire ta bouille d'ange pour une telle garce. Elle ne veut plus te toi ? Basta, t'as une file d'attendre à ton nom rempli de canons qui t'attend. Et je suis en tête de liste, si tu veux ! Essaya-t-il pour attirer un sourire aux lèvres du jeune.<br>-Je l'aimais… Pourquoi, alors que je peux enfin l'avoir…  
>-OK Petey, mon chou. On va avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de vodka sur ce coup. »<br>Il aida le jeune brun à se redresser et prit sa main pour lui guider vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva, il se baissa près de l'évier et ouvrit un tiroir du bas pour attraper la première bouteille transparente qu'il trouva. Il la brandit en l'air et siffla un air victorieux, versant le liquide translucide dans deux verres normaux. Il en tendit un à Peter, qui le prit sans ménagement et essaya de le boire d'une traite, avant de s'étouffer piètrement.  
>« Ha, on n'est pas habitué hein. Prends ton temps, tu risques de t'évanouir sinon p'tit jeune.<br>-Je m'en fous, c'est peut être ce que je veux, défia-t-il, les yeux rouges.  
>-Définitivement pas, crois moi. C'est gênant ensuite d'expliquer aux parents pourquoi t'es dans cet état, même à ton âge. Allez, viens sur le canapé et explique tout. »<p>

La conversation fut approximative à la fin du deuxième verre. La situation avait été résumée entre plusieurs hoquets et bien trop de pleurs au goût de l'écrivain. Il n'était pas doué en relations sociales, mais se sentait obligé d'aider le jeune, et son cœur devenait douloureux alors qu'il sentait sa détresse. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer tout en l'écoutant, essayant de restreindre ses gestes à de simples caresses de réconfort, luttant contre l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. _Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui, et je ne suis définitivement pas un kleenex._  
>Finalement, il n'eût pas à faire quoi que se soit. Peter venait de se redresser et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes d'un coup, avec une détermination farouche. Au début, Wade fut choqué du geste et n'osa pas bouger alors que l'étudiant mettait toute sa force dans ses lèvres. Wade posa son verre toujours plein sur la table basse, et ramena sa main vers la taille du garçon. Il répondit timidement, ce qui attira un soupir de Peter. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'écrivain, qui les entrouvrit pour lui accorder le passage. Il s'en suivit d'un échange tendre, triste et désespéré des deux. Peter passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Wade et ce dernier se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant. <em>Non ! <em>  
>Il repoussa encore Peter, qui fut plus combattif ce coup-ci à lâcher son objectif.<br>« C'est fini, loverboy. Plus de séance bisou pour ce soir. T'es encore plus imbibé d'alcool que les pancakes que faisait ma mère. »  
>Peter ne semblait pas comprendre, et ses yeux se fermaient doucement alors que ses lèvres, rougies par l'échange, tremblaient.<br>« …Tellement désolé… murmura-t-il.  
>-Je sais. Moi je ne le suis pas. Allez, ne t'en fais pas, endors toi. Promis, je reste. »<br>Peter ne se fit pas prier, et se colla lourdement au blond, l'entourant de ses fins bras.  
>Il finit éventuellement par s'endormir, et Wade écouta attentivement son respiration se régulariser, tressautant néanmoins à quelques moments. Il porta son regard vers son verre encore plein, et sourit tristement.<br>« Eh merde, Petey. J'essaye de sortir la tête de l'eau, et toi tu joues le tsunami. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxEt nous voilà repartis avec la deuxième partie de cette fic! Gros changements dans la vie de Peter, comme vous pouvez le voir! (désolée pour toutes les personnes qui aimaient bien Gwen dans TASM 1 et 2, moi je l'adore mais j'avais besoin d'elle T^T)  
>En tous cas merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, vous êtres tout simplement les meilleures personnes du monde, et ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire d'accord! ;D<br>En tous cas voilà, ça va commencer (peut être? :P) à se concrétiser entre les deux, j'espère que je ne vais ni trop vite ni trop lentement dans cette histoire, et que je vous intéresse toujours!  
>Allez, bisous à tout le monde, et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui retournent en cours lundi o  
>MathBeth<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Wade se réveilla en premier. Ses yeux étaient collés de fatigue, mais un étrange bien être parcourait son corps par douces vagues, alors qu'il se souvint de la veille, ainsi que de la personne qu'il tenait à l'instant dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte avec un léger sourire et s'enfonça encore plus dans le coussin du canapé où les deux hommes avaient passé la nuit. Il porta une main discrète à la tête du garçon et joua avec les cheveux bruns éparpillés sur le crâne fin. Il massa la tête du jeune homme, qui soupira de plaisir et s'appuya encore plus sur le torse de l'écrivain. Celui-ci déposa quelques légers baisers sur le front dégagé, et fredonna un air calme qu'il sortit de sa mémoire, d'un moment lointain de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, prêt à se rendormir, quand il sentit le poids sur lui gigoter et un nez froid se coller dans son cou. Il attendit patiemment, sentant que le nez ne soufflait pas d'air. En effet, Peter s'était réveillé et se relevait maintenant, un rouge vif parcourant ses pommettes. Il baissa les yeux et rit nerveusement devant le sourire narquois de Wade.

« Eh… Bonjour… bredouilla-t-il.  
>-Hey. Tu te sens mieux ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue hier. »<br>Peter fronça les sourcils alors que l'abus d'alcool remontait dans son cerveau et hocha lentement la tête, se massant la nuque avec profondeur.  
>« On te met au même régime que la dernière fois ? T'as l'air dans un sale état, commenta Wade en se levant souplement.<br>-C'est toi qui essayes d'abuser de moi en me faisant boire, dit Peter dans une tentative de faire de l'humour pour dégager la gêne qu'il ressentait.  
>-Alors je devrais faire ça plus souvent, les meilleurs instants de ma vie ! »<p>

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner ensemble, qui ne fut aucunement grandiose étant donné le manque d'appétit de Wade et l'envie de vomir de Peter. Wade essaya de remettre le sujet Gwen sur la table, mais il fut balayé par un regard noir de Peter, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Alors Wade passa à une autre sujet, qui était celui de son livre.  
>« Tu sais, je l'ai fait pour m'oublier.<br>-…Quoi donc ? demanda Peter, craignant avoir raté un moment de la discussion.  
>-Deadpool. Je traversais une mauvaise passe quand j'étais ado, et je me suis rappelé qu'étant gamin je voulais être un super héros. Tu sais, être assez fort pour virer les inconnus qui passaient à la maison, et ramener mon père d'un claquement de doigts. Mais j'ai grandi, et j'ai eu une nouvelle définition du héros.<br>-Oh… Et maintenant, c'est quoi un héros pour toi ?  
>- Quelqu'un qui accepte d'avouer qu'il a peur. Qu'à un moment de sa vie, il a été foutrement incapable de joindre les deux bouts et d'être brave, mais qu'il sait que c'est grâce à ça qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant. Pour moi, un héros c'est celui qui bouge son cul alors que le radeau coule et sauve les miches des autres au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand il voit qu'il a l'eau jusqu'au torse. »<br>Après son explication, Wade osa lever les yeux vers Peter et vit que ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore chez le jeune.  
>« T'es passé par des moments durs, quand t'étais petit ? demanda le brun doucement, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller le squelette que Wade avait dans son placard.<br>-Tu n'en as même pas idée. Mais bref, passons ce n'est pas du joli ! Alors, toi, c'est quoi ta définition du héros ? »  
>L'étudiant sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'essayer une réponse :<br>« Je pense qu'être un héros, c'est facile. Fais quelque chose d'extraordinaire, sauve des vies et tu en es un sans question. Mais personne ne te demande si tu as voulu en devenir un, c'est évident pour eux que ça te convient. C'est ton boulot, c'est normal. Mais après, on en demande de plus en plus aux héros, et ils finissent submergés par leurs obligations de personnes vues comme parfaites. Mais ils ne diront jamais rien, car, après tout, un héros n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé. »  
>Alors qu'il parlait, le cœur de Wade se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait aucunement si c'était une réaction chimique de son corps lui indiquant qu'il tombait toujours plus dans les filets du jeune aux yeux ambre, mais il se sentit assez courageux pour approcher doucement sa main de celle du garçon. Il la lui prit après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, et le contempla comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre, comme un mirage. Il n'avait jamais autant cherché à connaitre quelqu'un après une simple exposition de point de vue.<br>Peter s'était arrêté de parler quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur la sienne et lier leurs doigts ensemble. Il regarda Wade, surpris, et finit par retirer sa main après une légère pression et un sourire gêné.  
>« Désolé, je crois que des fois je m'emporte… soupira-t-il, passant la main ayant été en contact avec celle de l'écrivain sur ses yeux, la laissant ensuite retenir son menton.<br>-Ne t'excuse pas, j'adore ton point de vue, je le trouve… unique. »  
>Peter le fixa encore des yeux, et sourit gentiment.<p>

Peter prévint Wade qu'il allait passer à son appartement chercher quelques affaires, et sûrement s'installer quelques temps chez sa tante May qui habitait de l'autre côté de sa ville. Wade lui dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait, même rester chez lui si le cœur lui en disait. L'étudiant était malheureusement trop timide pour accepter si rapidement. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement aux alentours de 12h, Wade ayant un rendez-vous dont il ne parla que vaguement à son ami. En se quittant, le blond ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la joue cramoisie du garçon. Quand il s'éloigna vers sa voiture, Peter posa sa main à l'endroit où il sentait encore les lèvres sèches du blond.

L'hôpital n'était décidément pas l'endroit qu'affectionnait le plus Wade. L'odeur insupportable de désinfectant irritait ses narines, et le regard morne des personnes sur les sièges d'attente le rendaient plus que nerveux. Tout était stressant dans un tel environnement, de la simple annonce de la voix monotone des haut-parleurs aux plaintes déchirantes venant des urgences. Malheureusement pour l'écrivain, on lui avait demandé d'attendre le médecin dans la salle d'attente la plus proche des urgences, ainsi il put profiter de tout le spectacle des cas extrêmes de maladies poignantes et de membres disloqués dans tous les sens. Il se demanda comment les gens en venaient pour se retrouver ici en plein milieu d'après-midi, alors que même le soleil n'osait s'éclipser pour gâcher la journée.  
>Bientôt la salle fut presque vide, mis à part lui, et une jeune femme rachitique avec un foulard sur sa tête pale, laissant à peine percevoir les veines bleutées de son crâne.<br>« Il prend beaucoup de temps », rechigna le blond à voix basse.  
>La jeune femme le regarda de ses grands yeux gris, comme surprise qu'il prenne la parole. Elle finit par relâcher sa tête avec un petit sourire, retournant au magazine dans ses mains.<br>« Il est toujours long, les examens prennent du temps. Je m'appelle Raven.  
>-Wade, se présenta-t-il avec un hochement de tête poli. Vous.. Venez souvent ?<br>-Assez, oui. Pas comme si j'avais le choix, je préférerais largement être avec mon fils, au lieu de le laisser à la garderie… »  
>Le regard de la femme se voila, et certaines rides de contrariété firent leur apparition sur son front, lui donnant une expression de vieillesse qu'elle n'avait certainement pas.<br>« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda doucement Wade.  
>-Kurt. Il.. Il a huit ans. Son papa est parti quand il n'était encore qu'un petit bébé… Je tiens à lui comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, c'est un petit ange. »<br>Elle sortit son portefeuille, et en extirpa une petite photo issue d'un photomaton, qu'elle tendit au blond. On l'y voyait, avec de longs cheveux roux lisses ramenés sur son crâne, une expression de pur bonheur aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Elle devait avoir quelques années de moins, et de nombreux kilos de plus sur l'image, et elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon brun aux yeux aussi gris que les siens, un sourire béat et une dent en moins. Wade sourit, mais sentit en lui une lame sifflante de peine pour la femme.  
>« J'aurais souhaité bien mieux pour lui, il ne mérite pas ça…<br>-Personne ne mérite… Et vous semblez être une femme très brave, je sais que vous faites de votre mieux pour le rendre heureux, et je suis convaincu qu'il l'est. J'aurais aimé avoir une mère aussi heureuse en ma présence que vous avec ce p'tit gars. »  
>Une flamme illumina le regard fatigué de Raven, et un doux sourire fit son apparition. Ils discutèrent le temps de patienter, et enfin le docteur arriva pour le tour de Wade. Il se redressa lentement, et fixa la femme.<br>« Voulez-vous passer en premier ? Je crois que j'ai mon temps. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison. »  
>Elle avait toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux, mais refusa néanmoins la généreuse offre de Wade.<br>« Je préfère que vous preniez soin de vous, mon frère va ramener Kurt, et ils m'attendront au chaud devant la télé, comme à leur habitude ! »  
>La mère lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, que l'écrivain lui retourna comme s'ils partageaient un secret, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, d'attendre impatiemment sa mère avec une famille aimante autour de soi. En passant à côté d'elle, il lui serra la main franchement, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite.<p>

Il entra dans une pièce espacée aux murs café au lait et au sol en moquette verdâtre, meublée d'objets diverses en bois noir. Il prit siège dans une chaise en cuir très usé, et fixa anxieusement ses alentours.  
>« Alors, on procède comment, doc' ? On m'ouvre en deux et voit ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? plaisanta-t-il, un faux air de défi sur le visage<br>-Haha, non je ne crois pas monsieur Wilson. J'aimerais déjà vous poser quelques questions, puis nous procéderons aux examens dans la salle d'à côté. »  
>Le docteur, un homme sec avec des lunettes carrées fines s'assit dans un siège ample, et fixa ses notes sur son bureau parfaitement ordonné.<br>« Bien. Monsieur Wade Wilson, âge : 34 ans situation professionnelle : écrivain sédentaire Profil psychologique établi : agoraphobie contrôlée, antécédents de schizophrénie traitée sur le long terme, dépressions saisonnières. Avez-vous déjà été dans un hôpital psychiatrique, monsieur Wilson ?  
>-Je déteste les hostos. Tout a été fait à la maison, et je me porte tout à fait mieux depuis que je prends mes cachetons régulièrement. Je ne rate pas une date, doc'. Pas besoin de maison pour zinzins pour le taré ci-présent.<br>-Je vous prierai de montrer du respect pour les personnes atteintes de troubles mentaux, monsieur Wilson. Il n'y a aucune honte a avoir besoin d'aide, et encore moins à la trouver dans une maison spécialisée. Et il faudrait également vous traiter vous-mêmes avec plus de respect.  
>Ces maux de tête que vous avez décrits à mon assistante par téléphone, les avez-vous déjà ressentis auparavant ?<br>-Jamais. Je pensais au départ que c'était à cause de mon temps passé à écrire, ça me fatigue des fois. Mais non, là j'étais avec mon frère et j'ai… pété un câble. La douleur était insupportable… Wade eut un frisson en y repensant, tout cela était un mauvais souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas se remettre en mémoire.  
>-Bien. Je lis dans votre dossier médical… »<br>La conversation tordait les entrailles de Wade, qui s'imaginait mille et une raisons de ses maux. La peur s'insinuait au fur et à mesure qu'il renseignait le docteur, et la panique s'empara complètement de lui alors qu'il fut obligé d'avancer vers l'autre pièce où il allait se faire examiner.  
>« Nous allons procéder à un Scanner de la boite crânienne, puis sûrement à un IRM. Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Wilson, c'est la procédure habituelle, c'est pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Je vous laisse entrer dans la cabine, déshabillez-vous, allez aux toilettes pour votre confort. Une assistante en radiologie s'occupera de vous préparer pour l'examen. »<p>

Quand la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Wade se tint nerveusement les bras, laissant libre cours aux frissons secouant son corps. Il se sentait faible en cet instant, et sentit son mal de tête revenir au galop alors que ses pensées fusaient en tous sens. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il arriva à contrôler son corps, et se déshabilla lentement, sentant la morsure du froid faire réagir son corps entier et hérisser ses poils. Le blond enfila la longue chemise en papier posée sur le banc en bois (ce dernier lui rappela les vestiaires du lycée, et cela ne le rassura pas du tout). Quand il se sentit prêt, l'écrivain ouvrit la porte et trouva non loin une jeune brune aux cheveux courts arborant un tatouage en forme de rose rouge surplombée d'un éclair sur le bras, à peine caché par son haut médical. Elle lui offrit un sourire serein, et le guida vers une grande machine ressemblant à un tube, et le fit s'asseoir sur le grand lit médical supposé aller dans le tube.  
>« Je vais vous injecter un fluide qui nous permettra de voir ce qui se passe dans votre cerveau monsieur, pourriez-vous me tendre votre bras ? »<br>Il s'exécuta sans un mot, et la vive douleur de l'aiguilla passa rapidement, alors qu'une sensation de chaleur envahit son être, en même temps que le liquide semblait se répandre en lui. Cela prit environ cinq minutes pour qu'il soit prêt, minutes durant lesquelles la femme lui expliqua la démarche et lui donna précisément les instructions. Ainsi, quand elle retira précautionneusement l'aiguille, Wade s'allongea sans faire d'histoire, et essaya de se calmer au maximum. Il ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les croisa comme l'assistante lui avait indiqué.  
>Le premier examen se déroula en trente-six minutes, et Wade sentait déjà une certaine lassitude à rester dans cet engin sans rien faire, à écouter le bruit de la machine qui observait consciencieusement son cerveau. Il se demandait ce qu'ils voyaient derrière ses écrans, et il se surprit à penser à son propre ordinateur, ce qui le fit se sentir mal de ne pouvoir écrire la suite de son livre.<br>Quand il sortit du scanner, la même femme le guida vers une autre salle où il fut accueilli par une machine médicale encore plus importante. Le fluide de scanner étant encore dans son corps, ils l'allongèrent directement après lui avoir demandé s'il avait quelque chose de métallique en lui et après avoir eu sa réponse négative. La brune installa une grande antenne blanche qui engloba sa tête, ce qui le rendit très mal à l'aise, car il se sentit instantanément piégé par les médecins. Elle lui glissa un bouton d'alerte dans la main droite, puise se recula dès que la marche fut enclenchée. Il entra dans le tube métallique, et une étouffante sensation de claustrophobie l'étreignit violemment, et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que les bruits infernaux de l'IRM ne cessent, il ne se sentit complètement libéré que quand il eut posé les pieds à terre.

Il avait eu beau remuer ses méninges toute la journée, pas une seule explication plausible ne se manifesta. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, pour enfin renoncer à batailler, renonçant par la même occasion à appeler sa tante May pour passer la nuit chez elle. Cependant, quand il regarda les alentours, le vide se fit pesant dans le studio étudiant, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulut tout détruire, devenir une tornade qui ne laisserait aucune trace d'ordre dans cet appartement où il avait vécu avec Gwen. Il se sentait ravagé intérieurement, et il désirait plus que tout que l'endroit exprime son mal être. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout briser sur le sol, à anéantir les seuls souvenirs de sa relation avec la blonde. Peter prit un cadre photo où il posait avec Gwen, mais ce qu'il sentait auparavant avait totalement disparu. Il se rendit compte que l'amour n'était plus le sentiment qui le dominait alors que ses yeux fixaient leurs regards amoureux figés dans le temps. Ce fut une rage sourde et un désespoir profond qui annihilèrent toute envie de rester ici une minute de plus. Le brun se dirigea vers la sortie avec son sac rempli d'affaires personnelles, et claqua la porte sans ménagement.

Wade avançait lentement dans l'allée de son immeuble, évitant les ordures jonchant le trottoir ainsi que les tâches douteuses au sol. Il regarda longuement les marches extérieures avant de les gravir une à une dans un silence morne. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il aperçut une forme humaine assise devant, les jambes ramenées vers le torse.  
>« ..Petey ? Je croyais que t'étais partie chez ta grand-mère ? fut-il étonné.<br>-Ma tante. Et non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je peux pas la rendre triste et rester de mauvaise humeur, ça lui ferait du mal.  
>-..Alors tu es venu ici, pour que je sois ton souffre-douleur ? ne put s'empêcher de conclure Wade, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.<br>-Non… Je pensais que.. Peut être… Ton offre tenait toujours ? Je pourrais sûrement mieux m'en sortir avec toi, enfin t'es plus apte à me contrôler qu'une vieille femme… »  
>Wade réfléchit et prit le temps de détailler son ami. Il était habillé en jean simple foncé qui laissaient deviner la forme de ses genoux, ainsi que d'un sweatshirt rouge délavé trop grand pour lui et lui arrivaient bien après ses doigts, le faisant ressembler à un petit enfant perdu. Vaincu, Wade lui offrit une main et l'aida à se relever.<br>« Allez, entre. Mi casa es tu casa. »  
>Et le garçon le suivit sans discuter, son sac à la main et son cœur meurtri au bord des lèvres.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
>VOILA LE CHAPITRE 11 LES ENFANTS! Très long comparé aux précédents, beaucoup de médical (vous ne savez pas les recherches de malade que j'ai fait, je pourrais presque aller en médecine xD) En tous cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes toujours contents de l'enchaînement, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait énormément plaisir :3<br>Allez, à la semaine prochaine, Bisous xx  
>MathBeth<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**_/ATTENTION LECTEURS: UN LEMON SERA PRESENT A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE MERCI DE PRENDRE CE DETAIL EN COMPTE DANS VOTRE LECTURE JE VOUS AIME XOXOXOXOXO_**

_Deadpool brisa la vitre de l'appartement abandonné et s'y faufila, non sans se couper deux ou trois fois. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et détailla la pièce. Elle était petite, sentait le sang séché et le renfermé. Des bandes jaunes de police s'étalaient sur la porte, et des taches pourpres coloraient le papier peint par endroit.  
>« Parfait, je vais pouvoir me reposer quelques heures. »<br>Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit double défait, et essaya d'ignorer l'immonde odeur de sang sur les draps. Alors que les voix dans sa tête se taisaient peu à peu, un bruit extérieur l'obligea à redresser la tête.  
>Accroupi sur la bordure de fenêtre se tenait Spider Man, qui observait silencieusement le mercenaire.<br>« Oh Spidey ! Quel honneur de te voir dans mon humble chambre d'hôtel moins trois étoiles !  
>-Tu ne devrais pas rire avec ça, Deadpool. C'est une violation que tu fais là. Et t'as pas honte de dormir dans du sang ? la voix du super héros était critique.<br>-Oh tu sais, quand on est un pro comme moi, on vit le sang, on parle le sang, on le fait couler et on dort dedans !il laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Mais de toutes façons, je n'ai nulle part où aller, Captain America ne veut pas laisser un canadien comme moi dormir dans son 52-étoiles. »  
>Deadpool pouvait facilement imaginer le regard désapprobateur de son collègue super héros, caché derrière son masque rouge avec des motifs en forme de toile.<br>« Bref. J'ai une piste sur Killbrew. Apparemment, on saurait où il se cache, maintenant libre à toi de traîner dans les flaques de sang ou de m'accompagner.  
>-…VRAIMENT ?! »<em>

Les doigts de Wade défilaient joyeusement sur le clavier alors qu'il humait un air des années 90. Avant de continuer d'écrire, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Peter. Ce dernier était roulé en boule dans le canapé, vêtu d'un jogging gris sale et d'un tee shirt trop long pour lui. Le cœur de Wade se serra, pensant à la douleur que le garçon devait endurer après une telle rupture, et fut contrarié de ne pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. Il retourna à son écran et tapa quelques phrases supplémentaires, mais se rendit vite compte que son histoire ne menait plus à rien car il était totalement déconcentré.  
>« Bon, j'en ai marre d'écrire, Karen va me tuer si elle n'a pas son chapitre à temps mais tant pis, je prends le risque. Et j'en peux plus de te voir déprimer son mon canap ' comme si le monde finissait demain. »<br>De ses yeux vitreux, Peter fixa Wade comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'insensé. L'écrivain gesticula autour du jeune, préparant la table et inspecta son frigidaire en suivant, guettant pour quelque chose à manger vite fait.  
>L'étudiant s'assit lentement, essuyant ses yeux comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Il écoutait à peine son ami qui lui parlait de repas, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas faim, que s'il était tout seul il ne mangerait sûrement pas. Il se leva et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la table surélevée près de l'espace cuisine.<br>« Je vais nous faire des pattes, et on va se foutre des vêtements. Et tu sais quoi ? On va bouger nos petites fesses hors de ce foutu appartement. On va découvrir le monde, parce qu'ici ça sent la dépression à plein nez, d'accord ?  
>-Je croyais que t'aimais pas sortir ? Remarqua la voix rocailleuse du jeune qui n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques temps.<br>-ça fait un mois qu'on n'a pas mit les pieds dehors en même temps, mon grand. Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais même moi j'ai envie qu'on sorte, c'est dire !  
>-Je Ne veux pas sortir, Wade. Mais merci, t'es vraiment sympa de t'occuper de moi. Si tu ne me supportes plus je… »<br>Il ne finit pas sa phrase car une main moite se posa violemment sur sa bouche.  
>« Ne dis pas de conneries dans ma demeure, petit. On va sortir, aller dans un endroit sympa, peu importe ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui c'est toi le roi, c'est toi qui choisis où on va. Qu'aimes-tu faire ? »<br>Malgré la fatigue repérable à des kilomètres, le teint du jeune s'éclaira un peu, et ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité. Qu'aimait-il faire réellement ?  
>Il dressa une liste dans son esprit de ce qu'il aimait faire, mais refusa lui-même bon nombre d'idées qui lui rappelaient trop Gwen. Son visage était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit, comme gravé à jamais dans une pierre. Il se disait souvent la nuit que jamais il ne pourrait aller de l'avant, que toutes ses futures relations seraient vouées à l'échec comme celle-ci. Il s'endormait les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux foncés, puis essayait de contrôler ses hoquets pour ne pas alerter Wade qui dormait dans sa chambre juste à côté.<br>« J'aime la photographie, finit-il par déclarer, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.  
>-Parfait, je vais chercher une exposition de photographie dans le coin, on est à New York y'a toujours une exposition en cours ! »<p>

Après qu'ils eurent mangé à eux deux la moitié du plat de pattes qu'avait minutieusement préparé Wade (il fut déçu quant à la grande quantité qu'il restait encore dans le saladier en porcelaine blanche entre eux, mais se résigna tout de même à ne rien dire et le ranger dans le frigidaire.) ils se préparèrent chacun leurs tour dans la salle de bains. Wade fut le premier à passer, laissant l'eau chaude apaiser ses muscles et réchauffer son corps glacé par la température du début de l'hiver. Il laissa le savon imprégner les pores de sa peau avant de se rincer vivement, ne prenant pas compte de l'heure. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, passant insouciamment devant Peter. Quand il regarda le jeune pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller à son tour, il remarqua l'arrêt total du jeune qui le détaillait, les joues s'empourprant vivement. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps, tout à coup soucieux, et se rendit compte qu'il était, en effet à moitié nu. _Oops, _se dit-il il avait bien trop l'habitude de se promener comme bon lui semblait dans son appartement, et il lui arrivait encore d'oublier que Peter était présent, même après un mois. Mais jamais le jeune ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit.  
>« Euh… Tu peux y aller, Petey.<br>-… Merci. »  
>Il se leva d'un bond et fonça dans la salle de bains, serrant fortement ses habits dans ses bras fins.<p>

Quand il eut fermé la porte, Peter se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, sentant le bois défiler derrière son crâne alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il commençait à ne plus se supporter, ni supporter ses réactions envers Wade. Il ne parlait pas énormément ses derniers temps, mais l'écrivain faisait amplement le travail pour deux. Il ne se sentait pas bien à cause de Gwen, sa seule mention le rendait morne, mais l'homme blond avait réussi à lui décrocher un sourire la semaine dernière, et c'était déjà beaucoup, car Peter savait parfaitement bien qu'il aurait pu aller encore plus mal que ça, voire même batailler encore plus pour ne pas bouger aujourd'hui. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir où cette exposition allait le mener, ainsi que de savoir si l'écrivain serait capable de lui remonter le moral encore une fois.  
>Mais en cet instant, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et la rougeur sur ses joues refusait de partir. Une image venait dans son esprit, forçant celle de Gwen à partir : l'image d'un Wade à moitié nu, des perles d'eau glissant lentement le long de ton torse bombé, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau claire, ses cheveux blonds ayant prit un teinte foncée après avoir été mouillés en bataille autour des traits grecs de son visage. Plus il essayait de sortir cette image bien trop sensuelle comparée au contexte où elle avait été premièrement capturée, moins il y arrivait, et plus cette image se mutait en quelque chose de bien plus obscène que prévu. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses vêtements et geignit, se maudissant lui et son esprit tordu, puis partit se doucher, cette image toujours en tête.<br>Il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant sortir toute la chaleur accumulée sous forme de buée dans la chambre de Wade qui était tranquillement assit sur son lit, un livre dans ses mains.  
>« Oh, prêt ? »<br>Peter évita son regard, et hocha simplement la tête.

La galerie se situait à vingt minutes en voiture de l'appartement de Wade. Quand ils arrivèrent, Peter vit ce dernier se crisper à la vue des personnes accumulées à l'entrée fumant leur cigarette avec une posture très droite, presque comique. L'écrivain regarda anxieusement dans sa direction, et l'étudiant lui fit signe de la tête que tout allait bien se passer. Ils avancèrent et traversèrent la foule de personnes sans réelles difficultés. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivirent les panneaux jusqu'à la suite de pièce où étaient exposées une bonne soixantaine de clichés, certains en couleurs, d'autres en noir et blanc.  
>« Bien, on y est, souffla Wade, rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas autant de monde qu'il ne le pensait.<br>-On y est, répéta le brun. Tu veux commencer par un côté en particulier ?  
>- Celui que tu veux, initie-moi aux secrets de la photographie. »<br>Ils avancèrent donc entre les diverses photographies, s'arrêtant sur certaines pour que Peter explique la technique particulière utilisée. Wade ne comprenait pas toujours la spécialité, mais était néanmoins intéressé par ce que disait Peter, et souriait devant la passion de son ami. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, il posa un regard interrogateur sur l'écrivain.  
>« Pourquoi tu souries ? Je dois être ridicule, parler de ça comme ça…<br>-Non, au contraire ! s'exclama Wade en posant une main sur son dos. J'adore quand tu as cette lueur dans les yeux, tu aimes vraiment ça n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Oui, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Mon père m'avait montré comment prendre une belle photo avant de me laisser vivre chez ma tante et mon oncle. Après, j'ai voulu me rapprocher de lui en continuant dans la voie de la photographie, mais c'est compliqué de se faire un nom dans ce milieu.<br>-Je comprends, j'aimerais vraiment voir tes clichés un jour. »  
>Alors qu'ils avancèrent vers une autre photo, une douce sensation se répandit en Wade.<br>Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un cliché qui toucha l'écrivain sur un plan spirituel. Le cliché était simple, en noir et blanc, et ne montrait que le buste ainsi que le bas du visage de deux personnes. Sur la gauche, on pouvait identifier un homme de dos, les cheveux courts, un sourire tendre au visage. Il tenait de ses bras puissants une femme aux cheveux longs lisses qui était figée dans un bonheur complet. Wade sentait au fond de lui que cette photographie représentait un amour profond et un bonheur complet, un objectif de relation très rare dans le monde réel. Alors qu'ils admiraient la scène figée dans le temps, Wade glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Peter et emmêla leurs doigts. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, ayant peur d'être rejeté, mais il n'en fut rien, alors il resta ainsi, laissant un doux poison se répandre dans son être.

Quand il sentit la main de Wade tenir la sienne devant une telle image, Gwen disparut complètement de l'esprit de l'étudiant. Il laissa l'écrivain lier leurs doigts et n'osa bouger en suivant, mais essaya de garder une posture normale. Wade bougea vers la photo suivante, et il se laissa entraîner par leurs mains jointes. Ils continuèrent la visite ainsi, non sans attirer le regard de nombreux passants, mais Peter n'en eut honnêtement rien à faire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais au blond, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du baiser. Au départ, cela n'avait été qu'un souvenir flou et très peu crédible, mais plus le temps passa, plus son esprit s'éclaira et il se rendit compte que la scène n'était pas issue de son imagination, mais fut bel et bien réelle. Il lui arrivait de sentir encore le contact de leurs lèvres scellées, mais dès que la sensation s'emparait de tout son corps il se forçait à penser à autre chose, quitte à nier l'évidence de la situation. Il essaya de penser que Wade n'était qu'un substitut à Gwen, un placebo quelque peu défectueux car, en effet, il faisait malheureusement effet sur lui. Quand l'écrivain était près de lui, il sentait un poids s'alléger dans son torse, rendant sa respiration plus aisée, son esprit moins brumeux. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Wade quand ils quittèrent l'exposition au bout de deux heures de contemplation.

L'écrivain lui proposa un restaurant le soir venu, dans lequel ils finirent par faire tourner le serveur en bourrique. Alors que l'homme disgracieux à moustache mal coupée perdait patience, Peter éclata finalement de rire. Son hilarité fut si violente qu'il finit en pleurs devant un serveur médusé et un Wade également amusé par la situation. Le moustachu vit rouge, et finit par les virer du restaurant après les avoir fait payer leurs plats. Quand ils sortirent, leurs mains finirent par se retrouver, et ils coururent dans les rues assombries par la nuit tombée. Ils coururent longtemps en riant et finirent par s'affaler sur un banc, hors d'haleine, les larmes aux yeux. Peter laissa sa tête se pencher vers le ciel, et ferma les yeux. Wade porta son regard à lui, et l'observa alors que les larmes continuaient de couler, qu'un sourire refusait de partir et qu'il inspirait de grandes goulées d'air frais. L'écrivain finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'étudiant, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer la douleur lancinante dans son crâne.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, à observer les gens passer et les étoiles apparaître sur la voûte céleste.<p>

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement aux alentours de minuit, un sourire serein affiché comme une victoire. Alors que Peter allait pour s'installer sur le canapé, Wade le stoppa vivement.  
>« Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée !<br>-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, on s'est fait virer du resto, pouffa Peter.  
>-Mais non ! Une vraie bonne idée. On. Construit. Un. Fort. Avec. Les. Draps. »<br>Peter le regarda quelques secondes, cherchant une trace de blague dans l'intonation de l'homme. Voyant qu'il était aussi sérieux qu'un politicien, il explosa à nouveau de rire.  
>« Mais t'as quel âge ? 12 ans ?<br>-Tu mens en disant que ça te fais pas envie. »  
>L'étudiant finit par accepter l'idée et l'aida à construire quelque chose de très approximatif, non sans s'arrêter à plusieurs moments, mort de rire. Mais Wade finit par perdre la force présente dans ses muscles, et s'étala entre les couvertures, détruisant à moitié leur création.<br>« Désolé, je suis mort, souffla Wade, les sourcils froncés.  
>-T'en fais pas, ça nous fait un super lit au moins. »<br>Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger. Le plus âgé finit par se traîner vers sa télévision et attrapa deux manettes dans le tiroir du meuble.  
>« T'as déjà joué à Mortal Kombat ? »<p>

« Tu triches, c'est violent à quel point tu triches. Même le roi des tricheurs ne triche pas autant que toi.  
>-Y'a pas de roi des tricheurs, sinon il serait déjà à mes pieds. »<br>Wade était avachi aux côtés d'un Peter très concentré par le jeu, si concentré qu'il finit par gagner encore une fois, ce qui causa un jet de manette de la part de Wade, qui n'aimait pas perdre.  
>« Haha ! J'avais raison, tu as 12 ans ! se moqua Peter.<br>-Non, c'est moi qui ais raison en disant que tu triches. Tu peux pas me faire un fatality alors qu'on a à peine commencé ! bouda l'écrivain  
>-Mais c'est toi qui ne sais pas te battre et ne prends pas les bonnes opportunités. »<br>Tout en continuant de bouder, le visage de blond se tourna vers celui du plus jeune, et il le fixa en tentant de le faire céder. Mais au fil de sa contemplation, l'expression de son regard changea complètement et il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une violente envie d'embrasser celles de son ami s'imposa à lui. A regrets, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers la télévision, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
>Et là, Peter sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, et il se pencha vers Wade, attrapant son menton entre ses doigts pour le tourner vers lui. Il regarda une seconde dans ses yeux clairs le moindre signe de refus, et finit par sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau.<p>

Un mélange étrange de sensations envahit Wade alors que les lèvres douces de Peter se posèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter d'un coup puis battre à nouveau, deux fois plus vite. Il sentit son estomac se tordre de plaisir quand il appuya à son tour pour rendre le baiser au jeune homme. Quand sa main se porta à son visage, ses yeux se fermèrent pour profiter des sensations qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Il sentit une main hésitante remonter le long de son bras pour ensuite redescendre et lier leurs doigts, comme ils l'étaient dans la galerie. Il se sentait comme transporté alors que leurs lippes bougèrent ensemble, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois. Tout se passait au ralenti dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la réalité. Après avoir rompu l'échange, il reposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et guida le dos du jeune sur les draps étalés par terre à l'aide de la main tremblante. Peter avait du doute plein les yeux, mais également une étrange conviction qui prit le dessus alors qu'il caressa la joue de l'écrivain.  
>« Pitié, supplia doucement Wade. Dis-moi que je suis pas un mouchoir.<br>-… Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas amoureux de toi là, maintenant. Cette journée.. Il y a quelque chose en toi que je n'ai jamais trouvé en personne, Wade. Même pas… Elle. »  
>Il se redressa et porta les lèvres de Wade aux sienne grâce à ses mains, et l'allongea sur lui en redescendant lentement pendant le baiser. Ils se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre, laissant seulement les soupirs rompre leur échange.<p>

Jamais Wade n'avait été aussi doux avec ses amants, hommes ou femmes. Il avait toujours eu cette part rebelle qui cherchait à prouver sa dominance, mais pas avec Peter. Avant lui, il s'était toujours senti quelque peu révulsé par l'intimité des couples, mais tout semblait normal avec l'étudiant, tout était _parfait_ à ses yeux. Il laissait ses mains glisser telles des plumes sur les côtes du jeune, lui attirant des soupirs plus prononcés par endroits, surtout quand il glissa ses mains sous son tee shirt. Le torse en-dessous de lui se soulevait et se baissait irrégulièrement, et il arrivait au bassin de suivre le mouvement de temps à autres, mais plus timidement. Il sentit une forme se durcir sous lui, et sourit en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, et son hypothèse fut confirmée alors que Peter rompit le baiser brutalement.  
>« Oh mon dieu. Je suis tellement désolée, je… oh c'est tellement gênant je…<br>-C'est plutôt l'opposé d'un problème baby boy, non ? lui susurra l'écrivain dans l'oreille, sentant les frissons le parcourir par la suite. »  
>Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse du garçon, et lui mordilla l'oreille alors qu'il glissa cette dernière entre la barrière en jean et la peau de Peter. Il eût un hoquet quand la main du blond entra en contact avec son membre et il gémit longuement quand il entama un va et vient léger. La bouche de Wade parcourut le cou exposé à lui et il se laissa guider par la pulsation sanguine de brun sous lui. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia les doux bruits du jeune sous lui, puis de son autre main il releva son haut et traça une ligne de baisers le long de son torse fin qui se souleva plus rapidement alors qu'il s'abaissa de plus en plus, ne stoppant ses mouvements de main que quand la position lui devint inconfortable.<br>« Wade, je… »  
>Wade le regarda avec curiosité tandis que le brun remonta ses bras pour cacher ses yeux ainsi que ses joues totalement rouges. L'écrivain déboutonna le jean et le poussa jusqu'à l'enlever totalement, ne lui laissant qu'un caleçon. A son tour, il enleva son haut et détailla le corps exposé sous lui. Il retourna aux lèvres de Peter et les embrassa tendrement, avant de se relever et de disparaître quelques secondes.<p>

Quand Peter l'entendit se relever, il osa enlever un des bras qui obstruait sa vision, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il était couché sur les draps, seulement en caleçon (qui laissait aisément voir son excitation), les pieds posés sur le sol. Quand Wade revint, un tube à la main, il comprit ce que c'était, et laissa retomber la tête.  
>« Petey, je te promets. Si tu ne veux pas, on laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas te faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter, saches que je ne te force pas d'accord ? Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ne voudrais pas te briser. »<br>Et tout doute s'envola dans l'esprit de Peter. Il attira Wade à lui et recolla leurs lippes ensemble, l'aidant à défaire son propre pantalon. Quand ils furent tous les deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance, les eux chocolat de Peter rencontrèrent ceux azurs de Wade.  
>« Je suis sûr de ce que je veux là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? Je ne regrette rien d'avec toi. »<br>C'est ainsi qu'après l'avoir préparé et s'être lui-même préparé, après un dernier regard interrogateur, il entra doucement en Peter.  
>La douleur fut présente, bien qu'elle fut moindre comparée au plaisir qu'il ressentit. L'étudiant sentit son cœur s'envoler et ses sens s'éveiller. Quand il se sentit assez à l'aise, il commença à aider l'écrivain à bouger, lentement en premier, puis plus sûrement. Peter gémissait doucement dans ses respirations, et il sentait la virilité de Wade toucher une tâche érogène en lui, envoyant une pulsion de plaisir vif directement en lui. Il aimait ce moment, bien plus qu'il ne l'eut imaginé quelques minutes avant. Il embrassa allègrement son amant, qui s'occupa également de son membre, ne le faisant soupirer que plus. Après quelques poussées supplémentaires, tout le corps de Peter se contracta et il laissa le plaisir l'envahir totalement, calmant ses muscles et ses organes, et Wade ne fut pas long à le suivre dans la libération.<p>

A l'aide des draps, Wade nettoya Peter, lui lui-même avec attention. Il caressa le corps de son amant comme s'il était un précieux joyau, et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte amoureuse et pleine de douceur.  
>« Merci d'être en vie. Juste… Merci, pour tout ce que tu es, et tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux.» lui souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir, sentant un baiser être déposé sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilàvoilà, ma deuxième scène de smut ever, juste pour vous :') #NestCePasGlorieux  
>En tous cas j'espère que vous avez encore une fois aimé ce chapitre (yaaay enfin les choses qui se concrétisent depuis le teeemps \o) et que vous allez bien! Je suis désolée pour le léger retard de deux jours pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la scène de fin, mais également pour jongler avec les cours c'est pas top :/  
>En tous cas merci ENCOOOORE d'être aussi nombreux, vous êtes merveilleux 3<br>Bisous, Mathbeth.


	13. Chapter 13

Une douleur sourde, lancinante, comme si quelqu'un envoyait des coups de marteau répétitivement dans son cerveau. Une vague de chaleur étouffante s'emparait de lui à chaque respiration, et un corps en ébullition l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il essaya de se dégager fébrilement, envoyant des coups dans la masse à ses côtés. Quelle douleur, c'était insupportable.  
>Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et sa douleur empira malgré le manque de lumière dans la pièce. Il rampa sur le sol en dehors de tissus qui l'enveloppaient, gémissant entre chaque sensation. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba à plat ventre sur le sol gelé avec un hoquet. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et pleura. Il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.<br>« Wade ! Mon dieu, Wade ! Tu m'entends ?! »  
>Une main se posa sur son épaule nue et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il se retira du contact violemment et se traina jusqu'à être capable de courir vers la salle de bains. Il eût à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus des toilettes avant de vomir, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais sa tête tambourinait moins et désormais il pouvait entendre les bruits alentours. Il se laissa tomber contre la baignoire et tint sa tête entre les mains, en pleurs. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, et identifia la tête de Peter quand celle-ci passa le chambranle de la porte en bois foncé.<br>« Tu m'as fait peur ! Il se passe quoi Wade ? »  
>L'écrivain ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer lentement la tête, toujours enfouie dans ses bras.<br>Le jeune brun se rapprocha de lui, s'agenouilla après avoir tiré la chasse et lui tint les mains, tentant de leur faire révéler le visage du blond.  
>« Tu ne peux pas rester muet comme ça, pitié, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?<br>-Je… Je n'en sais rien, je suis peut-être seulement malade… »  
>Son ton était bien trop faux pour être crédible, mais Peter jugea bon de ne pas en parler pour le moment. Il enveloppa de ses fins bras le corps tremblant de l'homme en face de lui et lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille.<br>« On va rester calme aujourd'hui d'accord ? Et après, on ira voir le médecin si ça ne va toujours pas mieux. »

Le brun sentit deux poings s'agripper à lui et des larmes couler dans son cou. Son estomac se noua alors qu'il pensa aux possibilités de cette épisode, mais il préféra encore une fois se taire.

La matinée fut pénible pour les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux n'osa évoquer les évènements du réveil, encore moins ceux de la veille. Wade n'avait pas touché à son ordinateur, et était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, refusant toute compagnie et toute aide de la part du brun. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, néanmoins réticent à le laisser ainsi broyer du noir. Il avait préparé approximativement quelque chose à manger avec les restes de pates et d'œufs, qu'il apporta vainement à l'écrivain. Il retourna dans le salon après avoir laissé la nourriture sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le canapé, le dos droit. Il avait prit le temps de ranger les coussins et les draps avant que Wade n'aille se coucher, et il commença à sentir la culpabilité s'infiltrer en lui alors qu'il repensa à la soirée d'hier. Comment avait-il pu croire que Wade avait été sincère avec lui ? Il était clair que ce n'était que des mensonges, et que maintenant il faisait tout pour l'éviter car il s'en voulait également. Mais Peter ne pouvait nier l'évidence : il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé rester dans les bras de Wade après, aimé regarder son visage serein s'endormir en paix. Il avait adoré rester contre son corps chaud et se faire bercer par sa respiration. Mais plus que tout, il avait aimé les derniers mots de Wade avant que celui-ci s'endorme. Il avait senti ses organes fondre à cause de la tendresse des propos, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres contre celles rosées de l'écrivain blond. Mais au réveil, quand il a senti les coups répétés de Wade qui tentait désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte, l'angoisse s'était installée en lui. Il l'avait anxieusement suivi jusqu'aux toilettes et l'avait entendu vomir, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa crainte que Wade ne soit dégouté de lui. Et en cet instant, alors que le blond ne souhaitait pas sortir de sa chambre, Peter craignait le pire.  
>Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, son estomac se noua et un goût âcre de bile remonta dans sa gorge. Wade tituba lentement dans l'appartement, vêtu d'un jogging gris clair et d'un tee shirt noir et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite, avalant difficilement. Après avoir posé le verre dans l'évier vide, il se tourna vers Peter, et parut hésiter. L'étudiant, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur l'écrivain et se triturait les doigts en attendant le moindre signe de l'autre pouvant indiquer une bonne nouvelle. Wade se redressa et s'approcha de lui lentement et plus il avançait plus il pouvait voir la lueur vibrante des yeux bruns de Peter. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le canapé, pour atterrir entre les jambes fines du garçon habillées d'un jean clair. Il posa une main hésitante sur la matière et regarda avec attention la moindre réaction en face de lui. Les yeux de l'étudiant brillaient de plus en plus, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler :<p>

« Tu me hais ? J'ai foiré quelque part ? »  
>Wade ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'attraper une poignée des cheveux bruns dressés sur la tête de Peter alors qu'il l'embrassa brusquement. Le plus jeune soupira dans le baiser et ferma fortement les yeux alors qu'il glissa ses bras autour du cou fin de l'homme blond. Il sentait la chaleur anormale émanant de lui, ses tremblements à chaque mouvement, certains mouvements plus brusques que d'autres, mais ce n'était rien comparé au soulagement intense qu'il ressentait alors que leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Il gémit doucement dans l'échange et apprécia le moment, avant que Wade recule lentement et ne prenne sa main.<br>« Jamais. Jamais je ne te détesterai. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir ici Peter. Je… Désolé pour ce matin je n'allais pas bien, je pense que je vais mieux. Mais je suis tellement désolé. »  
>Il l'enlaça avant d'avoir quelconque réponse du jeune, et le serra aussi longtemps qu'il put. Leur position était inconfortable pour Peter, alors il s'arrangea pour faire monter Wade sur le canapé avec lui et l'allongea à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'envelopper de ses bras et de reposer sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit une main caresser son crâne, et il s'apaisa peu à peu sous le contact. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de l'écrivain, à leur premier baiser, leur premier vrai baiser, et enfin à la nuit précédente. Il ne put retenir un frisson à cette pensée, frisson qui ne fut perçu par Wade, au soulagement de Peter. Ce dernier laissa ses pensées de côtés, de peur de retomber dans une mémoire plus lointaine, avec des relations plus anciennes et moins agréables pour le moment et se laissa emporter par leur étreinte. Il se sentit de plus en plus lourd, son esprit s'embrumant lentement avant qu'il ne s'endorme calmement.<p>

Le portable de Wade vibra avec insistance sur la table de la cuisine ouverte, ce qui le fit grogner en se réveillant. A contrecœur, il se glissa hors de l'étreinte d'un Peter endormi paisiblement et se dépêcha d'atteindre le combiné.  
>« Monsieur Wilson ? demanda une voix professionnelle à l'appareil.<br>-Le seul et l'unique. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
>-Je suis du cabinet médical de New York. Nous avons vos résultats d'analyse. Le radiologue qui a prit en charge votre analyse m'a prié de vous appeler pour vous demander un rendez-vous pour un compte rendu en présence du médecin traitant. Serait-il possible que vous veniez chercher vos clichés dans la semaine, ainsi que les lettres recommandées ?<br>-Je… euh… Sûrement oui, mais des lettres recommandées ?  
>-…Oui. Une pour votre médecin traitant, et une pour l'hôpital local, pour une demande de biopsie. Un rendez-vous sera prit lors de votre consultation. »<br>Ce fut comme si tout le sang présent dans le corps de Wade se gela. Il se sentit faible, et eût du mal à respirer. _Une biopsie ?!_

Après que la femme eut raccroché, Wade resta debout, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit se mélangeant douloureusement pour trouver une raison logique à toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas remarqué les mouvements sur le canapé derrière lui, alors il sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière.  
>« Tu vas bien ? demanda une petite voix endormie.<br>-Je… réfléchit-il, puis il se reposa contre le corps chaud de son amant. Je crois que je suis juste un peu surmené en ce moment, il faudrait que j'appuie sur la pédale de frein. »  
>Peter hocha la tête dans son dos et déposa u long baiser entre ses deux omoplates, avant de reculer pour lui faire face.<br>« Je te propose qu'on sorte encore, mais ce coup-ci c'est toi qui choisis où on va ? Tu aurais besoin d'une bonne dose d'air frais, ça atténuerait peut-être ton mal de tête. »  
>Wade ne prit pas le temps de méditer sur la proposition, il avait définitivement besoin de se changer les idées, de voir autre chose que ses quatre murs.<br>« J'irai où tu iras, baby boy. »

Le vent était comme une morsure féroce dans le visage de Wade ainsi que celui de Peter, leur envoyant d'innombrables coups de fouet dans les pommettes, et leur faisant rentrer encore plus dans leurs manteaux. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment la hardiesse de la veille, et ils se contentaient de marcher collés l'un à l'autre, le regard vagabond. De temps à autres, l'un d'eux engageait une discussion banale, mais plaisante car elle empêchait au silence de s'installer et leur faisait oublier le froid d'hiver. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une rue piétonne entre deux rangées d'immeubles immenses, Peter proposa qu'ils s'installent dans un café, histoire de reprendre des forces avant de continuer leur promenade New Yorkaise. Wade acquiesça et ils franchirent tous les deux la porte en verre, impatients de se mettre à l'abri.  
>Un serveur de petite taille, avec une coupe très courte et des lunettes aux montures noires épaisses entourant deux yeux très bleus les accueillit à l'entrée et les installa sans plus tarder à une table ronde en bois. Il leur laissa le temps de choisir leur commande avant de revenir à la charge, un sourire poli aux lèvres.<br>« Ce sera un grand chocolat chaud pour moi, la plus grosse tasse que vous avez ! s'enjoua Wade, tout en observant Peter.  
>-Euh, juste un capuccino pour moi, merci beaucoup. »<br>Après avoir tout noté, le serveur leur prit les menus et disparut derrière le comptoir. Quand ils furent seuls à nouveau, Peter pouffa et regarda Wade avec une lueur hilare dans les yeux.  
>« On aurait dit un gamin de trois ans, je sais même pas comment tu fais !<br>-Ha ha ! Secret made in Wilson ! rit Wade en exagérant un clin d'œil.  
>-Tu es tellement naturel… J'aime bien, ça te rend unique. »<br>A l'entente du compliment, Wade releva la tête et observa longuement son ami, comme si c'était le premier compliment qu'il avait reçu depuis longtemps.  
>« Je… Merci. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. D'habitude j'ai plus tendance à énerver les gens à cause de ça.<br>-C'est tout simplement que les gens ont dans leur nature de ne percevoir que le mauvais côté des choses. J'ai apprit à voir plus loin avec toi et j'aime ce que je vois là, maintenant. »  
>Il déposa avec hésitation une main sur la table en bois usé, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Sa main n'eût pas à attendre longtemps seule, car celle, plus grande, de Wade vint l'envelopper dans un geste affectueux discret. Le blond sentit le rouge lui monter doucement aux joues alors qu'il caressa la main en dessous de la sienne de son pouce, et il se laissa aller à sa contemplation des yeux foncés du brun en face de lui. Ce dernier souriait tendrement et plongea ses iris dans les deux piscines azures de Wade. Cela avait beau ne faire qu'un jour qu'ils se comportaient ainsi l'un avec l'autre, tout paraissait naturel avec l'écrivain, mais cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec sa personnalité. Tout était normal venant de Wade, même la plus incongrue des choses il était tout simplement comme ça.<p>

Ils retirèrent leurs mains de al table alors que le serveur arriva et déposa une grande tasse remplie d'un liquide noisette fumant accompagné d'une tasse plus petite dans laquelle on apercevait une sorte de crème blanche parsemée de grains de café à peine moulus. Le mélange des odeurs émanant des tasses en porcelaine pénétra les narines de Peter et le fit soupirer de contentement. Wade paya discrètement le serveur et le fit disposer avec un clin d'œil, avant de retourner dans leur bulle. Ils échangèrent quelques opinions, rirent à certaines remarques, et burent le liquide brûlant qui leur avait été servi. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent à nouveau alors que Wade venta les mérites de son breuvage et fit approcher Peter pour le lui faire gouter. Peter ne sut s'il préférait le goût du chocolat, ou du baiser discret qu'il eut par la suite.

Ils sortirent du café pour s'aventurer plus loin dans les rues piétonnes, sillonnant les rangées de magasins aux vitrines décorées « façon noël » comme disait Wade. Peter était impressionné par cet aspect si festif du shopping, à un mois des fêtes de fin d'année. Il se sentait enjoué par les lumières diverses allumées dans les vitrines, éclairant les jouets, les vêtements et les décorations. Il imaginait silencieusement comment pouvait se passer les fêtes du côté de Wade, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver un schéma exact. Il sentit un main prendre doucement la sienne, mais un frisson le parcourut et il retira sa paume instinctivement.  
>« Peter ? la voix de Wade était perdue.<br>-Je… Désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à… Pas dans la rue avec un homme…  
>-ça ne t'a pas dérangé le baiser dans le café pourtant, nota Wade avec une pointe blessante dans la voix.<br>-Je… Nous étions hors de la vue des gens.. Ici tout le monde peut nous voir ça ne te gène pas ?  
>-Je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait. »<br>Wade semblait vexé, et Peter s'en voulut immédiatement.  
>«Je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit quel était le problème des gens. Un amour reste un amour. Tu aimes une âme pas un corps, pas un sexe ! affirma Wade après une minute de silence.<br>-Je ne suis pas habitué, c'est tout… Donne-moi du temps, s'il te plait. »  
>L'écrivain ne dit rien, et Peter se sentit mal de devoir lui retirer ce droit, car lui aussi avait envie de lui tenir librement la main, et de l'embrasser. Mais qu'en penseraient les autres ? Il n'avait été qu'avec des femmes auparavant, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait les regards en coin.<br>Ils avancèrent le long des pavés, essayant de passer à un autre sujet, plus plaisant et moins personnel pour eux.

Peter n'aborda pas le sujet de la soirée, ni même quand il suivit Wade dans sa chambre le soir venu, l'embrassant juste à l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'ils ne la ferment derrière eux.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DESOLEE DU RETAAAARD LES ENFANTS ;_; J'ai été à la Paris Comics Expo ce week end, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire! et vu que j'ai beaucoup de révisions/devoirs à faire pour le lycée, je ne trouve pas un moment à moi pour écrire..  
>En tous cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que je en suis pas trop incohérente dans mes propos! TT-TT<br>Aussi, je voulais préciser que je ne suis pas experte en médecine, ne m'en voulez pas si je ne suis pas la logique médicale dans mon histoire même si je fais mon maximum pour être fidèle à la réalité!  
>J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aimez toujours :3<br>Bisous!  
>Mathbeth<p> 


End file.
